Serpiente del Nilo
by Nakokun
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo, en la época en que las pirámides eran jóvenes, existiá una Serpiente, y un Dios del Nilo, que fueron confundidos como un solo ser... Pero en realidad eran dos, y algún día debían enfrentarse...
1. Desde el otro lado del mundo

Serpiente del Nilo

.

1: Desde el otro lado del mundo

.

**Odio estas paredes.**

_¡ESE HA SIDO EL PEOR MOVIMIENTO DE TODA TU VIDA!_

**¡¡¡No soporto esta presión!!!**

_¡¡¡¡Hijo del Nilo, sí, con la sangre de los judíos!!!! ¡¡¡Regresa a donde perteneces!!!_

**¡No encuentro el camino!**

_¡¿O no quieres encontrarlo?! ¡¡Hereje!!_

_¡Responde!_

**No tengo el valor.**

_Eso te han dado tus falsos dioses. Pero tal vez Él perdone tu alma._

**Atem...**

_No te escucha y no lo hará más. Acéptalo._

**Atem...**

Peraphs ya había desaparecido entre las sombras, y él estaba en un lugar oscuro. Pero sabía muy bien en dónde estaba. Había sido enviado de nuevo a ése lugar, pero ahora se lo merecía. Y mucho, por más que Ra y Anubis hubieran dicho lo contrario. Debía recibir su escarmiento.

Y entonces comenzó el siseo. Abrió los ojos a más no poder, asustado y sorprendido, diciéndose que no podía ser. Se quedó quieto, pero igual lo atrapó. Era una serpiente enorme, pero después unas manos lo agarraron. Sabía que las serpientes no tenían manos ni brazos, pero ésta sí, y podía _sentir_ que ésta tenía cabeza humana, y su pelo le rozaba la cara. Al principio no hacía presión, sólo lo mantenía inmovilizado, pero después empezó a oprimirlo. Primero despacio, pero después con más y más fuerza. Cuando ya no podía respirar, despertó transpirado. Ésa fue la primera noche que tuve la pesadilla, pero después le seguirían muchas más.

Porque él era una serpiente. Y como tal, debía ser apaleada.

-¿A Japón?- le preguntó Alicia, incrédula -¿Te vas a Japón?-

-Sí, me llegó esto de no sé dónde y tengo que ir por un año a una escuela japonesa... Y necesitaría que me ayudaras... –

Lejos del país que cinco milenios antes había sido el esplendoroso Egipto, una pareja de jóvenes discutía sobre un tema algo espinoso. Y no era para menos. Alicia Castro, de dieciséis años recién cumplidos, no podía cerrar la boca ante lo que le decía Amin. Ella, que había estudiado japonés a distancia desde los diez años, que había participado en todo concurso que tuviera como premio un viaje a Japón, no podía creer que, de golpe y porrazo, a Amin le llegara un premio así.

Una beca para estudiar por un año en Japón. No, no era exactamente una beca, sino un premio por un ensayo sobre ése país entre todos los que se escribirían en Argentina. Y de entre todos, había ganado el de Amin, escribiendo todo lo que le producía en Alicia el sólo nombrar ése país. Era muy raro que algo así pasara, y más aún con éstos personajes. Menos aún en un pueblito perdido en medio del litoral como era Feliciano.

Alicia Castro era la única chica de color de todo el pueblo. Ella y su madre se habían ganado a pulso el respeto que pocas mujeres lograban en un pueblito chapado a la antigua y sin conexión a Internet. El ser hija de padres divorciados no la ayudó. El que su padre dejara de verla tampoco, y aún existían ciertos prejuicios sobre la gente de color. Pero ellas se habían ganado respeto, y bien merecido. Ella era amiga de Amin, quien le estaba tratando de explicar cómo había sucedido todo. Y no era para menos. Alicia era una animefan (no le gustaba la palabra otaku) y su sueño era ir a visitar Japón algún día. Tenía el pelo negro hasta un poco mas arriba de la mitad de la espalda, y sus ojos marrones combinaban con su piel chocolate.

Y por otra parte estaba Amin Vom Hügel. Era hijo único de un matrimonio judío, y también había tenido que pasar por varias barreras de prejuicios por eso. Pero había salido tan bien librado como Alicia, por lo menos en Argentina. Sus abuelos paternos, cuya familia nunca había salido de Alemania (1), enojados con su madre, la judía que había osado arrebatarles a su único hijo y convertirlo al judaísmo, no les habían hablado jamás, ni siquiera cuando él había nacido. Amin heredó el cabello rubio de su padre y los ojos azules de su madre, y la adolescencia lo había transformado de un niño tímido y retraído en un bombón, según las chicas que lo rodeaban.

Y Alicia había aprendido japonés por medio de un curso a distancia. Sabía algo de chino y el inglés que le enseñaban en la escuela. Y Amin hablaba y escribía en hebreo, Idish e inglés... Pero de japonés, nada. Y Alicia sí, y mucho.

Era por eso que le había pedido que le enseñara a hablar y escribir japonés. Lo había meditado mucho, y al final se animó a hacerlo. Alicia entendería, ella era sensata... Pero...

-Lo voy a hacer pero con una condición- dijo Alicia con los ojos cerrados y luego de respirar hondo.

-¿Cuál?-

-Quiero que me traigas, dos puntos: un kimono con flores de cerezo, con sus respectivas getas(2) la película de live-action de Evan(3), toda la discografía de Gackt(4), los mangas originales de Rayearth, Beyblade, Yami no matsusei, los art-books de Sakura, Evan, Rayearth, algunos doujinshis yaoi de Beyblade, Digimon, Bakurestsu Hunters, además de un libro de recetas, algunos amuletos de los templos, un árbol de cerezo para plantar, un futon, un biombo, muchas lámparas, todas las barajas de las cartas de Duelo de Monstruos que encuentres, algunos libros de recetas, esta lista de ingredientes, y algunas otras cosas. Luego te paso lo demás, junto con la plata. Dólares, por supuesto-

-Eh... Creo que no me van a dejar pasar por la aduana... -

-No señorito, no se me haga el tonto, ya fuiste una vez a Israel y volviste más cargado que nunca, yo te espero en Ezeiza(5), pero si no puedo ir, al menos dame ese gusto, che. Estaba ahorrando para irme a Japón, pero ahora que vas vos, es tu DEBER traerme todo lo que te encargo, o lo que puedas, al menos. Si la plata no me alcanza para ir, al menos traéme esas cositas, o al menos las que puedas. Y si no, mandámelo por correo y listo-

-Bueno... –

-¿Cuándo viajás?- le preguntó Alicia.

-En dos meses-

-Ah, papá, vas a trabajar duro... –

Dos horas diarias de japonés, una hora de conversación y otra hora de traducción con videos, canciones, mangas, revistas y páginas web japonesas. Alicia tenía todo lo que se quisiera sobre Japón, y eso le vino al pelo a Amin. Terminó con el cerebro medio adolorido, pero logró hablar en un japonés entendible en un mes y medio. Las dos semanas siguientes fueron de perfeccionamiento, y Alicia terminó la práctica dos días antes del viaje.

-Bueno señorito, ha aprendido el noble idioma del país del Sol naciente, así que tráigame ésos Mangas y demás, si quiere que su cabeza siga sobre sus hombros... ¿Entendió?-

-Si jefa, lo que usted mande- se echaron a reír, y Alicia le dijo que sacara fotos, muchas fotos de su viaje. Y videos, y canciones y que le contara sobre la familia con la que iba a convivir... Porque iba a ir a la casa de una familia durante todo ese año.

-Me tenés que traer más cartas, y quiero las japonesas–

-Bueno, pero no te aseguro nada-

Mokuba estaba emocionado. Iba a venir un chico del otro lado del mundo, de Sudamérica, y ¡¡viviría con ellos durante un año!! Mokuba no podía creerlo, y estaba muy inquieto. Seguía saltando, y pensaba en cómo sería Amin.

Seto Kaiba miraba a su hermano. ¿Tanta emoción sólo porque un sudamericano vendría a su escuela? Como si eso le importara...

Yuugi estaba igual de emocionado, al igual que el resto de la tropa. Y en especial Anzu, que soñaba despierta con su príncipe azul.

-¿Cómo será?- quiso saber Anzu, soñando -¿Negro, blanco, amarillo? ¿Rubio, morocho, pelirrojo, albino, castaño? ¿Alto, bajo, medio? ¿Y sus ojos? ¿De qué color serán sus ojos?-

-Ha estado así toda la mañana- murmuró Honda –Anzu, viene mañana, y lo vas a ver, así que cálmate un poco-

-¡Pero quiero verlo ya!-

-Anzu... –

-Ok, ok, no digo nada, ¡pero quiero verlo!-

-Anzu...-

-Ok- soñando despierta sin decir palabra.

"Estoy inquieto, Yuugi" dijo Yami desde dentro del rompecabezas.

"¿De qué hablas, Yami?" quiso saber Yuugi.

"No lo sé, pero algo va a pasar"

"Sí, va a venir un alumno del otro lado del mundo"

"Eso es lo que me preocupa"

"Vamos, Yami, no creo que cause problemas"

"Eso espero, Yuugi"

Bueno, he decidido poner un Fic de Yu Gi Oh! que no sea un UA. Tampoco habrá Shounen ai ni Yaoi, de eso ya escribiré sobre esta serie, no os preocupéis. Amin y Alicia son dos de mis personajes de "El tigre y la serpiente" pero me quedé clavada en la página 250... No puedo seguir por un pequeño problema técnico, pero va por los dos tercios el libro, así que espero terminarlo.

Volviendo al Fic, va a haber duelos, porque Amin aprendió no sólo japonés de Alicia... A ella le encanta Duelo de Monstruos, y le enseñó a Amin cómo jugar. Y adivinen quién será la primera víctima... Ahora que tengo baraja sí puedo jugar... Y si paso cierto tiempo si jugar aunque sea al juego de Pc, me siento rara. Me encantan las cartas!!!

Y por cierto, en éste Fic, las reglas no serán las de la serie, sino las del Duelo de Monstruos real, o sea, las reglas con las que jugamos nosotros, los mortales.

(1) Y conste que yo desciendo de alemanes y que mi mejor amiga es judía.

(2)Las famosas sandalias de madera que en vez de suelas tiene dos maderas transversales.

(3)Créase o no, hicieron una película con actores de carne y hueso de Evangelion. Y yo quiero verla!!!!

(4)Un grupo de J-pop que me encanta...

(5)El famoso aeropuerto internacional de Ezeiza es el más importante de toda la República Argentina, y de allí parten y arriban los aviones a y de otros países.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	2. Primer duelo

Serpiente del Nilo

-

2: Primer duelo

-

Ojos azules. Pelo rubio hasta los hombros a lo Yamato Ishida(1). Piel medianamente bronceada. Una sonrisa encantadora que hechizó a Anzu (y a todas las chicas en el salón) Y si bien el uniforme no lo dejaba ver, su musculatura estaba más desarrollada que cualquiera de los chicos del salón. Ése era Amin Vom Hügel, el muchacho que había venido desde las tierras de Maradona y del tango (2) Y sabía bailarlo.

Le llovían las preguntas en el recreo, y Amin las contestaba lento, tratando de no equivocarse demasiado en las palabras. Le iba bastante bien, pero a veces se equivocaba. Ya en la salida, Anzu lo encontró libre y empezó a conversar con él, pero a veces debía decir dos veces las cosas, para decirlas bien.

-Es que no me acostumbro a éste lenguaje todavía, disculpa- dijo Amin.

-No te preocupes, ya te vas a acostumbrar- dijo Anzu, emocionada. Tenía razón, Amin era todo un príncipe azul, y no sólo por el color de su sus ojos.

Yuugi se acercó, sonriendo amistosamente al recién llegado. Yami no dejaba de sentir desconfianza, pero Yuugi no creía que eso estuviera justificado. Era un chico muy amable, y sabía bastante para ser de otro país. Por lo menos en las materias que no fueran historia o geografía.

-Bienvenido a Japón- le dijo el pequeño, sonriendo.

-¿Eres Yuugi Mutou, el campeón de Duelo de Monstruos?- dijo Amin, mirando a Yuugi sorprendido.

-Eh, sí- dijo Yuugi, algo nervioso. Yami se puso tenso.

-Parecías más alto en la TV. Soy Amin Vom Hügel, es un honor conocerte-

-¿Eh?-

-Algunos de tus duelos se transmitieron por TV satelital, y una amiga mía los grabó todos. Después de eso empezó a jugar Duelo de Monstruos y le gustó, y dijo que si te veía, que te agradeciera-

-¿E... En serio?-

-Sí, así es, ella fue quien me enseñó japonés, Se llama Alicia Castro. Sin ningún parentesco con Fidel(3)-

-Oye, ¿y juegas Duelo de Monstruos?- se metió Jouno, quien había llegado de golpe y porrazo.

-Sí... con Alicia. Pero no estoy a su nivel- y pareció recordar algo –Ah, casi me olvido. Alicia me dijo que si te encontraba, te diera esto- buscó algo en su mochila y sacó algo pequeño envuelto en papel de regalo. Una carta de Duelo de Monstruos –Alicia dijo que la encontró en una baraja que compró... Y como está en japonés, creyó que te serviría más a ti-

-Ah, gracias- dijo Yuugi, tomando el paquete. La mayoría de las chicas ya se habían ido, y quedaban dos o tres mirando al grupo a la distancia. Yuugi abrió el paquete curioso, y casi se le cae de las manos el ver qué carta contenía.

Era una Dragón blanco de ojos azules.

-

-Quiero tener un duelo con ése Amin la próxima vez que lo veamos- dijo Jouno, preparando su baraja al día siguiente en el receso de la escuela.

-Yo aún sigo sorprendido por lo de la carta- dijo Yuugi –Abuelito se sorprendió mucho cuando la vio-

"Sigo pensando que ése Amin se trae algo raro" dijo Yami.

"Yami, no seas as

"..."

"¿Yami?"

"Sigo desconfiando"

-Pero si es un encanto de chico... – dijo Anzu, por enésima vez en el día –Y no soy la única que lo piensa. Todas las chicas del salón opinan lo mismo-

-Eh- dijo Honda, sorprendido -¿Y por qué tú no vas a buscarlo?-

-Porque entró en el baño de hombres y no pude seguirlo-

-Ah- dijo Honda, con una cara rara. La verdad es que no se esperaba esa respuesta.

-¡Ahí está, Yuugi!- dijo Jouno, señalando a Amin, quien salía hacia el jardín a almorzar, rodeado de al menos diez chicas.

Hasta ahora, el único que no había abierto la boca para decir algo sobre el alumno nuevo era Kaiba. Mokuba estaba muy excitado, pero el CEO no había abierto la boca. Sólo lo había mirado de reojo un par de veces. Siempre se decía que el imaginarse cómo serían las personas físicamente era una tontería, pero éste chico no parecía latino, o al menos, no al estereotipo.

Y Mokuba se lo recordaba a cada instante. Era cierto, había venido, y viviría con ellos. Kaiba había obviado comentarios, excepto el saludo de cortesía y lo indispensable para que Amin supiera dónde dormiría. Después había desaparecido. Esto sorprendió a todos, en especial a Yami, quien no dejaba de mirar a Amin con ojos asesinos, aún dentro del Rompecabezas.

-Es algo... confuso para mí. Lamento darte éstas dificultades, Mokuba- le dijo Amin, apenado.

-No te preocupes, va a ser un honor que vivas con nosotros- dijo Mokuba, sonriendo.

-

Amin dormiría en una habitación cercana a la de Mokuba. Había molestado a Kaiba para que lo pusiera al lado, pero Kaiba no había cedido. En fin, Mokuba se rindió. Después de todo, estaban cerca. Amin resultó ser un chico muy amable, aunque a veces se olvidaba y hablaba en español. Pero se daba cuenta enseguida y volvía a hablar en japonés. Kaiba se había enterado que Amin le había dado el Dragón Blanco a Yuugi y hasta Amin se dio cuenta que estaba más tenso que de costumbre.

-¿Dije algo malo?- quiso saber Amin.

-¿De dónde sacaste el Dragón Blanco de ojos azules?- preguntó Kaiba, serio.

-Una amiga me lo dio, y me dijo que se lo diera a Yuugi-

-¿Y cómo se llama?- quiso saber Mokuba, para romper la tensión de Kaiba.

-Alicia Castro. Ella fue quien me enseñó japonés, y me enseñó sobre su cultura-

-¿Dónde consiguió la carta?- Kaiba tenía una voz dura, más dura de la que Mokuba le había oído nunca.

-No lo sé, nunca me lo dijo-

Kaiba miró a Amin por un buen rato, con disgusto. Amin no entendía el por qué de ése comportamiento, aunque quizás era porque...

-Lo siento, ella me dijo que se lo diera a Yuugi, y no supe qué era hasta que él lo abrió-

Kaiba no dijo nada. Terminó de cenar y se retiró de la mesa. Saludó a Mokuba y desapareció.****

-

Mokuba no sabía qué decir. Habían terminado de cenar, pero los dos estaban pasmados por la actitud de Kaiba. Tratando de disculparse de alguna forma, Mokuba le sugirió que jugaran a Duelo de Monstruos.

-No estoy a tu nivel... Así que por favor, no me apalees mucho, ¿sí?- dijo Amin, ago apenado.

Empezaron a armar sus mazos. Amin tenía muchas cartas separadas en grupos, algunas para cambiar, otras de fusión, otras eran el mazo de apoyo, otras eran repetidas, otras estaban a ala espera de otras para poder ser usadas y otras eran cartas que le gustaban pero que no usaba para jugar. Mezclaron sus mazos y empezaron a jugar. Amin empezó.

-Bueno, espero no terminar tan rápido- dijo Amin, algo nervioso –Pongo estas dos cartas bocabajo y un monstruo en modo de defensa, y con eso termina mi turno-

-Bien- dijo Mokuba, concentrándose en el juego –Pondré una carta bocabajo y un monstruo en modo de defensa, y con eso termina mi turno-

-Entonces yo pondré una carta bocabajo y otro monstruo en modo de defensa-

-Yo usaré mi cambio de corazón, y tomo a uno de tus monstruos- dijo Mokuba –lo sacrificaré junto con mi carta bocabajo para invocar a Wingweaver, y ataco a tu carta bocabajo-

-Lo siento Mokuba, pero yo activo mi carta de trampa Trap Hole-

Mokuba puso su carta en el cementerio. Amin no era tan malo como decía. Y Amin pensaba que Mokuba jugaba muy bien para su edad.

-Ahora activaré mi carta Caridad- dijo, poniendo la carta sobre el tablero –y tomaré tres cartas de mi mazo. Descartaré a Marie the fallen one, que me da 200 puntos de vida por cada turno mío, y a la carta de campo Mountain. Ahora pondré a mi Lord de los Dragones en modo de ataque y lo equiparé con mi carta bocabajo, la flauta para invocar a los dragones, y llamaré a mi Dragón negro de ojos rojos. Y ataco directamente tus puntos de vida... Si es que esa carta no es... –

-Waboku, sí- dijo Mokuba mostrando su carta bocabajo –Por lo cual, mis puntos de vida están a salvo-

Seguían 8000 a 8000 (4), y era el turno de Mokuba.

-Usaré mi carta mágica Espadas de Luz Reveladora, por lo que no podrás atacarme por los próximos tres turnos. Y pongo a este monstruo en modo de defensa-

-Bueno, primer turno- dijo Amin –Activo el Pote de la codicia y saco dos cartas más de mi mazo- miró sus cartas y tomó una –Y con esta carta te causo 800 puntos de daño directo-

Ookazi. Claro, no podían atacar sus monstruos pero las cartas mágicas y de trampa sí.

-Ahora coloco una carta bocabajo, y con eso termina mi turno- dijo Mokuba.

-Entonces yo coloco este monstruo en modo de defensa, y con eso termina mi turno- dijo Amin.

-Yo sacrifico a uno de mis monstruos en el campo, y llamo a Sumonn Skulll. Y no ataco-

-Bueno, yo tampoco puedo atacar por este turno- dijo Amin –Así que pondré otro monstruo en modo de defensa y con eso termina mi turno-

-Yo ataco con mi Sumon Skull a tu Lord de los Dragones- dijo Mokuba –Y con eso termina mi turno-

-Y yo activaré mi carta bocabajo, junto con su efecto flip- Amin dejó ver una de sus cartas bocabajo: era un Hiro´s Shadow Scout. Mokuba sacó las primeras tres cartas del tope de su mazo y se las mostró: el Mago oscuro, Raigeki y el Revive al Monstruo.

Amin había terminado su turno. Ahora le tocaba a Mokuba. Atacó con su Summon Skulll al Hiro´s Shadow Scout. Ya le llevaba más de tres mil puntos de vida de ventaja a Amin.

-Invocaré a otro monstruo en modo de defensa, y activaré ésta carta- dijo, bajando al tablero un Spellbinding circle –Tu Cráneo no podrá atacar. Utilizaré la carta de Polimerización, y fusionaré a mis dos monstruos bocabajo, el Mago del tiempo y el Bebé dragón, para invocar a mi Thousand dragon. Y no ataco-

Mokuba colocó una carta bocabajo y terminó su turno. Tenía al Mago Oscuro, pero no podía invocarlo en ése turno.

-Ahora usaré dos cartas mágicas- dijo Amin –Primero, eliminaré mi Spellbinding circle. Activaré mi cambio de corazón y luego, con la polimerización, lo fusionaré con mi Dragón Negro de ojos rojos. Ataco a tu carta bocabajo con mi Thousand dragon, y luego ataco directamente a tus puntos de vida con mi Black Skull dragon-

El duelo se había emparejado. Amin tenía sólo 50 puntos menos que Mokuba. Y era el turno de Mokuba.

-Pongo un monstruo bocabajo en modo de defensa, y activo el Hoyo negro- Amin puso sus dragones en su cementerio.

-Lástima, me gustan los dragones-

-A mi hermano también- dijo Mokuba –Tiene tres Dragones blancos de ojos azules en su baraja, son sus cartas favoritas- volvió a concentrarse en el juego -Y te ataco directamente con mi Princesa del fuego, que inflige 500 puntos de daño directo además de sus 1300 de ataque, y aumenta mis puntos de vida en 500-

Ahora Mokuba estaba más de mil ochocientos puntos arriba, pero Amin no era fácil.

-Pondré mi carta de Chivos expiatorios, y con mi carta de Revive al monstruo invocaré a mi Black Skull Dragon. Ataco a tu Princesa del fuego, y con eso termina mi turno-

-Usaré mi jarrón de captura dragones, y tu dragón quedará atrapado- dijo Mokuba –Y colocaré una carta bocabajo en modo de defensa, para terminar mi turno-

Empezaban a quedarles pocas cartas. El fin del duelo estaba cerca.

-Y yo usaré al flautista para sacar a mi dragón- dijo Amin, mostrando su carta de monstruo –Y disculpa, pero creo que olvidaste los poderes que mi carta Marie the fallen one me da, Mokuba, 200 puntos de vida pro cada fase de espera. Activo mi carta Raigeki. Y usaré a mi Hada inyección Lily, dándole 2000 puntos de mi vida para darle 3000 puntos de ataque extra, y con los dos ataco directamente tus puntos de vida-

Mokuba se sorprendió. Le había ganado a la primera, y Amin se notaba algo apenado de haberlo hecho.

-Gracias por dejarme ganar, Mokuba - dijo Amin, algo avergonzado.

-No te dejé ganar, me ganaste limpiamente. Te felicito Amin, eres muy bueno- Mokuba sonrió y le tendió la mano a Amin, quien la estrechó con fuerza.

(1)Si señores, Yamato de Digimon 02. Amin es su cuasi reflejo, sólo que es algo más... atractivo y corpulento, en el buen sentido de la palabra

(2)Los dos infaltables mencionados cuando alguien dice que es de Argentina en un país extranjero que no sea limítrofe (a veces ni así)

(3)"Sin ningún parentesco con Fidel" Mi abuela es admiradora de Fidel, y en algún lado tenía que poner esta frase.

(4)Recuerden que las reglas serán las que usamos nos, los mortales, así que en vez de los clásicos 4000 puntos, hay 8000 para cada uno.

Debo confesar que tenía hecho este capítulo, pero lo releí y no me gustó, así que lo rehice. En teoría, el duelo iba a ser contra Yuugi, y Amin iba a ir a casa de Yuugi, pero al final salió así. Eso encaja más con mis planes. O quizás... nos sé, el tiempo dirá. El tema es ahora cómo armo el tercer capítulo...

-

Todos mis Fanfic no se me borraron ni me los borraron, _yo los saqué_. ¿La razón? Me dolió **mucho** el que mi Fic "Agua, Fuego, Metal, Madera Tierra" no fuera reconocido en Anime Awards, pese a ser lo mejor que he escrito en mi vida. Primero me enojé y después me puse muy triste, porque quiero ser escritora y al ver que ése mi Fic no ganó, me hizo pensar que como escritora iba a se malísima. Y mi sueño era ser escritora, y lo sigue siendo. Así que espero sepan comprender el motivo de mi ausencia.

Pasando a otro tema, me han acusado de plagio en mi Fic "Diosas del Agua" Nunca he publicado un Fic ajeno adjudicándome la autoría, porque eso sería admitir la falta de imaginación, la propia mediocridad y hasta estupidez (más aún publicándolo en el mismo sitio) De hecho, si Yoaquí se fijó bien, la vez anterior yo misma lo había publicado, porque es un Fic escrito por mí, al igual que la secuela "Yumesan" Espero que eso aclare sus dudas y que no le impida seguir opinando sobre lo que escribo.

-

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	3. Tres cartas

Serpiente del Nilo

.

3: Tres cartas

.

-Increíble, aún está vivo- dijo Jounouchi, incrédulo –Sobrevivió pasar unas horas en casa de Kaiba-

-No seas así, Kaiba no tiene mal corazón- le dijo Yuugi.

-¿Y no querías jugar Duelo de Monstruos con él, Jounouchi?- le preguntó Anzu, mirando a Amin.

-¡Es cierto!- exclamó Jounouchi -¡Oye, Amin!-

Amin se dio vuelta, los saludó y fue hacia ellos.

-¿Qué se les ofrece?- les preguntó, sonriendo.

-Quiero tener un duelo contigo- le dijo Jounouchi –Quiero ser el primero en derrotarte-

-Eh, bueno- dijo Amin, algo asombrado por la demostración de energía que hacía Jounouchi.

-Te advierto que no me dejaré ganar- dijo Jounouchi, muy seguro de sí mismo -¡Asi que juega duro y rápido!-

Tres cartas clave. Eso era todo lo que necesitó Amin para derrotar a Jounouchi. Amin había usado su propio monstruo con el cambio de corazón, para sacrificarlo y llamar a un Mago del Caos Negro. Y no sólo había atacado directamente a sus puntos de vida, sino que con Espadas de Luz reveladora no lo dejó atacar. Con Ultimate Offering había sacado cuatro monstruos, y en los dos turnos que quedaron llamó a un Mago Oscuro y a una Wingweaver. Sumado a los puntos que había perdido Jounouchi, fue el final.

Cambio de Corazón, Espadas de Luz Reveladora y Ultimate Offering. Esas tres cartas habían decidido todo el duelo. En menos de dos minutos, Amin había ganado. Se mostró algo apenado por haberle ganado, pero una voz los dejó helados a todos.

-Eso te pasa por subestimar a tu oponente, perro-

Seto había abierto la boca por primera vez en todo el día. Todos lo miraron, pero él siguió tan concentrado en su laptop como siempre.

A la mañana siguiente, Amin fue a casa de Yuugi. Sugoroku le agradeció mucho el que le hubiera regalado el Dragón Blanco a Yuugi, y Amin le dijo que sólo cumplía con los encargos de Alicia.

-Hablas mucho de ella- le dijo Yuugi luego de la cena -¿Desde cuándo la conoces?-

-Oh, desde hace unos años- dijo Amin –Nos habíamos encontrado algunas veces, pero una vez nos hablamos y nos hicimos amigos. Y fue gracias a ella que aprendí japonés-

-Y... la carta del Dragón Blanco... – dijo Yuugi, titubeando. Su abuelo se había retirado, y estaba acomodando algunas cosas en la tienda.

-Ah, esa no me dijo cómo la consiguió, por más que se lo pregunté. Lo siento- dijo Amin.

-No hay problema- dijo Yuugi.

"Sí que hay"

"¡Yami!"

"S-i-g-o-d-e-s-c-o-n-f-i-a-n-d-o"

"Yami..." le advirtió Yuugi por medio de su vínculo.

-¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó Amin, observándolo.

-Eh, ah, sí- Yuugi titubeó. -¿Quieres jugar Duelo de Monstruos?-

-No estoy a tu nivel... Así que por favor, no me apalees mucho, ¿sí?-

Esta vez, Yuugi ganó. Yami le había ayudado mucho, y puso mucho ahínco en eso. Yuugi se sorprendió de la antipatía que tenía el espíritu hacia Amin, y le dijo más de una vez que no juzgara a las personas por su aspecto.

"No es su aspecto lo que me preocupa" le dijo Yami "Es que tengo un mal presentimiento"

"No seas así. Él no parece malo, es más, me parece agradable" dijo Yuugi.

"No te confíes" respondió el espíritu, receloso.

-Vaya, ahora entiendo por qué tienes tanta fama, Yuugi. Eres el rey en esto del duelo de Monstruos- dijo Amin, al perder los tres duelos del match de tres que habían acordado –A Alicia le gustaría conocerte-

Yuugi sonrió y le tendió la mano a Amin, quien la estrechó con fuerza.

Y entonces sucedió. Yami sintió cómo un torrente de recuerdos borrosos llegaba hasta él. Vio el Nilo, en todo su esplendor, en una noche de Luna llena. Y vio algo sobre las aguas. Algo que parecía ser una serpiente, una enorme serpiente con alas de murciélago, cono ojos negros. No, negros no; azules como el mismo Nilo. Vio cómo brillaban los brazaletes en los brazos de la serpiente, y vio que ella lo miraba.

Yuugi se separó, confundido por la reacción de Yami. Amin lo miró confundido, sin saber qué había pasado.

-¿Pasa algo?- quiso saber el rubio.

-No, es que... Tuve un sentimiento extraño... - Dijo Yuugi –No es nada, ya pasará-

"No lo creo Yuugi, no lo creo" dijo Yami, sin recuperarse del todo de la sorpresa.

Quizás sí había visto a Amin antes.

En Egipto.

Yuugi tuvo problemas para dormir, pero al final pudo hacerlo. Le intrigaba la reacción de Yami, y ésas imágenes borrosas que le vinieron a la mente. Las había olvidado casi de inmediato, pero la sensación aún quedaba. Y se sentía frío, muy frío, pese a estar en verano.

"Yuugi, debes tener cuidado. Ése chico no es sólo un estudiante de intercambio" le dijo Yami.

"Lo sé Yami, pero no creo que sea malo" respondió Yuugi.

"Al menos no dejes que se te acerque cuando estemos solos. Podría intentar algo"

"¿Yami?" se extrañó Yuugi. Yami no había demostrado nunca tanta desconfianza frente a un recién conocido. Y Amin no demostraba tener malas intenciones...

"Aún" completó Yami.

Cortito el capítulo, pero aquí está. En teoría esto iba a pasar en el capítulo dos, y el duelo iba a ser entre Amin y Yuugi y no entre Amin y Mokuba, pero así lo quisieron los dioses. Amin es oooootro de mis personajes que aparece en mis escritos, me gusta promocionarlos. Es como una especia de "complemento" a mis letras, así cuando sea una escritora famosa sabrán más de mi mundo.

Y ya tengo la página con algunos de los capítulos de mis libros y varios cuentos. La dirección es / yosoylavoz2001 / biblioteca.htm Pasen y lean...

**NETHED**: Si, _parece_ que va a haber parejas. Y si, Anzu se fijó en Amin, y tal vez haya pareja... Y Amin No es el rey de las serpientes, eso lo vas a ver en capítulos posteriores. Anzu tal vez no tenga mucho protagonismo en ESTE fic, pero va a tener contimuación, de eso estate seguro. Y yo no escribo para ganar, escribo porque es mi sueño ser escritora, y con cosas como ésas se difuculta la cosa. Gracias por tus ánimos y por tu rewiew!

**Serena140186**: Me bajé tu fic para leerlo tranquila, pronto lo leo completo y te dejo rewiew. ¡Así que te lo bajaste y lo tenés en tu máquina? Es un gran honor el saber eso, espero cumplir con tus expectativas. Y sí, el fic se quedó en la publicacón del cinco, pero está escrito hasta el capítulo 11, y de ahí el final depende de lo que me digan (tango varios finales posibles) así que esta va a continuar y va a tener un final (de los treinta y pico de fics que he escrito sólo uno quedó inconcluso) ¿La Serpiente? Uh, ella es alguien bastante difícil de entender, pero se va a saber con los capítulos... Y no quiere EXACTAMENTE a Yuugi, sólo quiere... Bueno, eso lo vas a averiguar pronto.

**El espíritu de Kokoro Yana**: Si, parece que Anzo y Amin se van a juntar... Pero no en este fic, sino en la continuación. Si, escribo in Fic con Noa y Mokuba, pero lo borré porque no me pareció del todo bueno (soy algo exigente con lo que publico aquí) Nos leemos!

**Kisara**: Me alegra que te guste lo que escribo Y npo te preocupes,s iempre publico un capìtulo cada semana o semana por medio, en especial porque tengo once capítulos escritos (Y falta el final...) Así nque tienes fic para rato. Gracias por tu rewiew!

**El espíritu de Kokoro Yana**: Me alegra que te haya gustado. Nako-sama? OO Es la primera vez que me lo dicen! Amin, bueno, es el primer personaje creyente que hice. Como el resto de mis perosnjes son agnósticos, hice uno judío y practicante (como mi mejor amiga es judía, le pedí apoyo y me dio muchísimas cosas) Si lo lees, no te arrepentirás, porque es mi obra maestra. ¿Así que fallas? Leí lo del problema con la entrega de premios y algunas otras cosas más... Pero éso de los ganadores... Hum, me gustaría investigarlo. Muchas gracias por el rewiew!

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	4. Segundo duelo

Serpiente del Nilo

.

4: Segundo duelo

.

_-Esto se está saliendo de control, Atem- ya, se lo había dicho. Y no se lo había dicho antes porque creía que tendría suficiente tino como para darse cuenta él solo._

_-No es de tu incumbencia- respondió el faraón, molesto._

_-Sí lo es. Por si no te habías dado cuenta, juegas con fuego- no podía ser. No podía ser tan ciego._

-¿Tienes miedo de desaparecer, Serpiente del Nilo?- Ahora sí estaba enojado, pero se controlaba. Por el momento.

_-No empieces con insolencias- eso ya se estaba pasando del límite. Nunca le había faltado el respeto al faraón, y creía tener derecho a un mismo trato._

_-Escúchame, tú no sabes de qué se trata esto. Si el Reino de las Sombras te aterra, vete a otro lugar cuando empiecen los duelos. Nadie te obliga a estar presente-_

_-Sabes que no me asusta la oscuridad-_

Porque eres parte de ella_" pensó el faraón, pero no lo dijo._

_-Deberías usar con más cuidado los conocimientos que se te dieron. Sé lo que pasará si no te cuidas-_

_Eso ya era demasiado. ¿Quién era él para decirle lo que tenía que hacer?_

_-Escúchame bien, hijo del Nilo o lo que seas. Es mi vida y yo decido cómo vivirla, te guste o no- escupió las palabras con rabia, mirando a la serpiente que tenía enfrente._

_-Y de tu vida dependen muchas vidas, más allá de las murallas del palacio. No debes sólo pensar en ti, Atem. Recuerda lo que le pasó a tu padre-_

_Atem no pudo contenerse. Se levantó, decidido a golpear a la serpiente. Le lanzó un puñetazo a la cara, pero la serpiente lo esquivó con un siseo, moviendo su larga cola azul._

_-Atem, deberías pensar las cosas con la cabeza fría- le dijo ella._

_Ahora sí alcanzó a rozarle la cara con el puño, pero sólo a rozársela. Porque la serpiente, haciendo uso de una velocidad que no le había creído capaz, enrolló su cola alrededor de su cuerpo, haciéndolo caer. Le sujetó las manos contra el piso, y acercó su rostro al del faraón._

_Atem no sabía qué hacer. Estaba confundido. Nadie lo había tratado así, y tener a la serpiente tan cerca, sintiendo sus escamas contra su piel, le causaban una sensación de frío intenso. Las largas manos blancas de la serpiente, largas como agujas y frías como el hielo, le impedían mover los brazos. Y de los hombros para abajo estaba sujeto por la cola de la serpiente. La miró a los ojos, intentando hallar una respuesta._

_-No te dejes llevar por la ira, faraón. Es muy mala consejera- le dijo, y lo dejó libre._

_Deshizo sus anillos con un siseo, soltando las manos del faraón. Luego salió de la habitación de Atem, dejándolo solo, y más confundido que nunca._

_-_

"¿Aún desconfías, Yami?" le preguntó Yuugi a la mañana siguiente.

"Sí, Yuugi, sé que ése Amin tienen más secretos de los que deja ver" estaba muy receloso del chico latino, y no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

"Pero si es malo, ¿por qué me dio la carta del Dragón Blanco de ojos azules?"

"No lo sé, quizás quiera ganar tu confianza. Estate atento, Yuugi"

Anzu estaba encantada con Amin. Y no era la única. Cuando Shizuka llegó, quedó hechizada por el chico rubio.

-Simple encanto latino, Duke, sólo eso- le dijo Honda –Sólo es temporal... que sepa bailar uno de ésos ritmos raros no quiere decir que... –

-Tango, cha-cha-cha, salsa, paso doble, y si quieres te enseño a bailar merengue- dijo Amin, apareciendo detrás de ellos dos. Duke y Honda saltaron, asustados. Dos segundos antes él estaba con Anzu y Shizuka, y ahora estaba detrás de ellos.

-Ey, ey, no se asusten, no muerdo- dijo el rubio, riendo.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-preguntó Honda.

-Je, cuando quiero soy silencioso, y mucho-

-No vuelvas a hacerlo- dijo Duke, recobrando la compostura.

-Y no te preocupes, yo tengo novia, así que Shizuka no corre peligro conmigo-

Eso los dejó helados.

-Era demasiado obvio como para pasarlo por alto, señoritos-

El tono medio burlón de Amin los dejó estáticos, sin saber qué contestar, hasta que Jounouchi llegó con Yuugi.

-Hola Yuugi, hola Jounouchi- dijo Amin al verlos -¿Cómo están?-

-Bien, gracias, viejo. Y quiero volver a tener un duelo contigo pronto- dijo Jounouchi.

-Cuando quieras. Dime Jounouchi, Shizuka es tu hermana?- Duke y Honda reaccionaron de inmediato. Shizuka no se lo había dicho -Es que me pareció- se explicó Amin.

-Así es, pero vivimos en casas separadas- dijo Shizuka, acercándose al grupo.

-Ya veo- dijo Amin –Ni yo ni Alicia tenemos hermanos o hermanas, pero somos como hermanos-

Todos callaron. ¿Acaso habían escuchado un lamento de Amin?

-Pero eso sólo Yahvé lo decide, así que no hay de qué preocuparse-

-¿Quién?- peguntó Duke, sin entender.

-Yahvé es el dios de los judíos, y mi familia es judía- explicó el rubio.

-Ah- dijo Honda –Oye, quiero tener un duelo contigo cuanto antes-

-No es fácil de vencer, Honda, Jounouchi cayó en menos de dos minutos- dijo Anzu –Pero yo también quisiera tener un duelo contigo, si quieres-

-Me encantaría, pero tengo que hacer algunas cosas, y Mokuba me pidió un favor, así que debo irme- se excusó Amin, viendo que Mokuba y Seto venían hacia ellos -¡Nos vemos!-

Los tres se metieron en la limusina del CEO y desaparecieron de su vista.

-Vaya, que "suerte" tiene al estar con ése témpano- dijo Jounouchi –Espero que volvemos a verlo vivo-

-Kaiba no es malo, sólo es serio- dijo Yuugi.

"Y muy tonto para no darse cuenta de a quién tiene en su casa" dijo Yami.

"¡Yami!" a Yuugi empezaba a molestarle la antipatía de Yami para con Amin.

"Sigo pensando que él es alguien en el que no debemos confiar, Yuugi. Y no me gusta que esté tan cerca de todos nosotros. Es seguro que trama algo"

-Oye Yuugi, vamos a ir al centro comercial a tomar un helado- le dijo Anzu, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -¿Quieres venir?-

-Sí, ya voy, Anzu- dijo Yuugi, mientras Yami seguía rumiando cosas en su cabeza

-

Mokuba estaba incrédulo.

No, doblemente incrédulo.

Su nii-sama nunca había desafiado a alguien que apenas conocía, como Amin. En principio el rubio titubeó, pero luego aceptó vacilante. Kaiba estaba enojado, por más que lo ocultara, y Mokuba lo sabía. Estuvo realmente agresivo, y al segundo turno sacó a su primer Dragón Blanco de ojos azules. Amin usó sus Espadas de luz Reveladora, de la misma forma que Yuugi, la primera vez que tuvieron un duelo. Cuando Amin intentó usar su Oltimate Offering, Kaiba activó su De-spell, y Amin sólo puso a un monstruo en modo de defensa. Siguió poniendo monstruos en defensa y una tres cartas de magia/trampa bocabajo, hasta que el efecto de las Espadas terminó.

Y entonces Kaiba sintió que tenía la partida ganada, pero se equivocó. Amin usó su cambio de corazón y tomó a uno de sus Dragones, lo sacrificó e invocó a un Mago Oscuro. Dejó ver las otras dos cartas, un Hada Inyección Lily y un Man Eater Bug. Después de activar el flip de esta carta, la mandó al cementerio para poder llamar a su Mago, junto con el Dragón de Kaiba. Y ahí no terminó todo. Uso Renace al monstruo para revivir al Dragón de Kaiba, con sus 3000 puntos de ataque. Sumados a los 3400 de su Hada y a los 2500 de su Mago Oscuro, derrotó a Kaiba en un simple movimiento.

Y era eso lo que Mokuba no podía creer. ¡Amin había derrotado a su nii-sama! ¡Y con su propio Dragón blanco de ojos azules! Kaiba no dijo nada y se retiró a su habitación. Amin se mostró realmente apenado por haberle causado esa reacción. Después dijo que debía salir, y desapareció por dos horas. Mokuba le había hecho prometer que le enseñaría bailar tango, después de la cena, y Amino volvió, puntual, para la hora de la cena. Kaiba no bajó y no lo vieron por el resto de la noche.

-

-Creo que hice enojar a tu hermano, Mokuba- dijo Amin, apenado.

-Es que... nunca había visto a un duelista pelear así, y me sorprendió cómo usabas tus cartas... – dijo el pequeño.

-Es que Alicia me metió el gusto, y ahora no me separo de mi baraja. Y como aquí hay muchas cartas nuevas, varío la mayoría de mis cartas, salvo algunas que son la base de mi estrategia-

-Oh- dijo Mokuba –Debes haber tenido muchos duelos en Argentina... –

-Pocos, a decir verdad. El juego no está tan extendido, y los pocos duelistas no tienen el nivel de los japoneses... Por eso me gustó tener un duelo con tus amigos. Yuugi es muy bueno, al igual que Kaiba... Pero con Yuugi tuve menos suerte, me ganó-

-¿Usó a Exodia contigo?-

-No, lo dejó de lado, pero es muy bueno... La suerte no me acompañó, pero fue una buena experiencia-

-

Yuugi ya estaba harto de la desconfianza de Yami. Si no fuera porque el faraón no cejaba de decir que se alejara de Amin, lo habría dejado pasar, pero ahora realmente lo había hartado. Dejó sobre su mesa de luz el rompecabezas del milenio y se durmió, sin ganas de hablar con Yami. Ya era demasiado.

"Sigo diciendo que ése chico no es de fiar"

"Yami, nos seas antisemita"

"No tiene nada que ver que sea judío, es sólo que no confío en él"

-

Aún recordaba la historia de la esclavitud de su pueblo. El cómo la sangre de sus hermanos de religión había levantado ésas grandes pirámides, monumentos y palacios, ahora reducidos a escombros y ruinas. Amin recordaba, viendo cómo Mokuba buscaba información sobre Egipto –tal vez planeaba ir ése año con su hermano, le dijo-, cuando leyó la Torá, y el pasaje que más le había impresionado fue cómo los egipcios habían esclavizado a su pueblo, miles de años atrás.

Era cierto, ése pasaje no se leía en el Bar Mitsvá, pero él lo leyó luego, mientras la estudiaba. Le llegó al alma el saber cómo Moisés había liberado a su pueblo, abriendo las aguas para que su pueblo pasara entre ella. Y cómo se había cerrado para no dar paso a los egipcios, sumiendo al imperio en su inevitable caída. Los esclavos eran el alma de Egipto, por más que se intentara taparlo con los palacios y monumentos. En todos ellos había sangre de su pueblo y en cada piedra, en cada pared y en cada columna podía ver cómo morían de fatiga, de hambre y de sed en medio del barro y la arena.

No, definitivamente, no le gustaba Egipto. Y no quería ir allá.

Por ningún motivo.

-

-

Bueno, cuarto capítulo listo. Como ven, Amin no es fácil de derrotar, y menos cuando su oponente es agresivo como Kaiba. Si señores, Amin es judío, quería poner a un personaje original, y como todos mis personajes son agnósticos (pero no ateos) y no son muy religiosos, puse a este personaje, que a mí me encanta. Le pedí prestada a una amiga un calendario, algunos libros y folletos de la AMIA, que es la Asociación Mutual Israelita Argentina, y me lancé a escribir sobre Amin, cuyos abuelos lo detestan, a él y a su madre. Y todo porque la madre de Amin osó convertir a su hijo al judaísmo, osó casarse con él y para peor tener un hijo (Amin) que se buscaba una novia negra, hija de padres separados y socialista. Así están las cosas. Y van a empeorar.

En fin, Yami va a sufrir bastante en el siguiente capítulo. Y Yuugi, más todavía. El rompecabezas del milenio va a desaparecer, y nadie sabe quién es el ladrón, hasta que aparecen... Bueno, mejor los dejo con la curiosidad. Y por cierto, Mokuba aprendió a bailar tango a la tercera lección. Parece que tiene cierto interés en Shizuka...

**El Espíritu de Kokoro Yana**: ¿Te escapaste de la biblioteca? ¿Y estabas muerta? Wow, que pasiones depsiertan mis escritos... ;) No importa si dejás rewiew o no, sé que te gusta y eso me anima.

Y si eso te pareció intenso, esperá a ver lo que sigue. AL final se viene unas batallas más que intensas, y va a haber mucho en juego. Te digo más: "Agua, Fuego, Metal, Madera, Tierra" es lo mejor que he escrito y no sé si podré volver a escribir algo así. Lee y después me contás. Gracias por tu rewiew!

**NETHED**: ¿Que no lo deje tan cortito? Los capítulos ya están escritos hasta el capítulo 11, y de ahí serán dos hasta el final, más el epílogo, así que si me exedo eserán 14 o 15 capítulos de fic. Gracias por ti rewiew!

**MG**: Que importa si tardás poco o mucho, me alegra saber que el fic te gustó. Y yo tengo parciales y finales, así que sé lo que es eso.

La verdad es que no estaba pensando en hacer eso, pero ya que me diste la idea... Me estás ayudando a definir el final de la historria, que es lo único que falta. Con respecto a la Serpiente... Primero pensaba una cosa, después otra y al final me diste las idea deifnitiva vos, así que muchísimas gracias!

**Kaori Asamiya**: OO ¿En serio te gustó tanto? No me habían dicho eso de nignún fic mío de Yu Gi Oh! Muchísimas gracias! Si, ser escritora es un sueño y no voy a dejar que nadie más me lo trunque. La pareja de Anzu y Atem no la veo en ninguno de mis fics, no porque me desagrade sino que no se me había ocurrido. Pero no creo que vaya a aparecer en mis fics, así que tranquila. Gracias por tu rewiew!

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	5. Yami desaparece

Serpiente del Nilo

5: Yami desaparece

Lo primero que hizo Yuugi al despertar fue buscar su Rompecabezas del Milenio. Al no encontrarlo, buscó con más atención. Cuando una posibilidad lo despabiló por completo, una posibilidad remota, casi imposible para él, decidió levantarse y buscar mejor. Buscó en su mesa de luz, bajo su cama, por todos los cajones y estantes, pero no encontró nada. Dio vuelta su habitación, buscando el Rompecabezas con desesperación, y entonces tuvo la terrible certeza.

El Rompecabezas no estaba.

-Despierta, faraón- le dijo una voz fría y silbante.

Yami aún estaba medio dormido, y ésa voz le extrañó. No la había oído nunca, pero tenía cierto parecido a la voz de Kaiba. ¿Kaiba? ¿En la habitación de Yuugi? ¿O Yuugi ya se había despertado y estaba por tener un duelo? Pero Kaiba nunca le decía faraón... ¿Entonces?

-Despierta, faraón. Amón-Ra se refleja en el Nilo y tú aún estás en tu aposento-

Yami se levantó, y pudo ver que ya no llevaba su ropa habitual. Estaba vestido como en su época de faraón, en su antigua cama, en su antiguo cuarto, y el que le hablaba era...

-¿Amin?- se enojó un poco, pero al mirarlo de cerca el enojo se esfumó.

No era Amin. Era parecido, pero sólo por el rostro. Su piel estaba muy tostada por el Sol. Sus brazos y su torso desnudos le dejaban ver su muy desarrollada musculatura. Tenía un brazalete en el brazo con forma de serpiente, y en la cabeza tenía una tiara con una cobra irguiéndose en medio de su cabello negro, y eso era todo lo humano que tenía. En vez de manos tenía cinco agujas blancas. De la espalda le salían dos alas azules y azules, como de dragón. Y de la cintura para abajo... Tenía una pollera de lino, tal y como él había visto en Egipto, pero lo que salía de debajo era una enorme y larga cola de serpiente azul.

-¿Qué?- Yami no podía creer lo que veía. Eso no lo había visto nunca, ¿o sí?

-Faraón, deberías ver más de cerca de los que te rodean... – le dijo el ser, con arrogancia –Después de todo, los accidentes suelen suceder... Y sería muy desagradable que algo le pasara a Yuugi, ¿verdad?-

-No sé quién eres o qué hiciste, pero no te atrevas a tocar a Yuugi, ¿escuchaste?- Yami reaccionó. Ésa serpiente estaba amenazando a Yuugi y él no iba a permitir que lo lastimaran. Pero el ser pareció no inmutarse.

-Tuviste una oportunidad hace tiempo y la perdiste- el ser desapareció y en medio segundo estaba pegado al rostro de Yami. Trató de apartarse, pero la serpiente lo tomó de la nuca y lo acercó a su rostro. Yami sintió vértigo por el movimiento y por la casi seguridad que ése ser iba a besarlo. Pero no, no hizo tal cosa.

-Sólo quiero que mires bien... Y que te vuelvas más fuerte. Tus naipes de juguete no te van a servir ésta vez, así que será mejor que busques otra cosa... Porque me quedaré con Yuugi-

Yami trató de golpear a la serpiente, pero éste se apartó, volviendo a su posición anterior. Yami casi perdió el equilibrio, pero se recuperó de inmediato, y bajó de la cama.

-Ya pasó... Ya lo hiciste hacer cosas contra su voluntad... Y no te creo eso de que estabas controlado. Querías demostrarle que eras tú el más fuerte, y que él era tu esclavo, subordinado a tus caprichos... –

-Mientes- dijo Yami, apretando los puños.

-Da lo mismo- dijo la serpiente –Ahora no podrás salir de aquí. Te tengo a ti, y tengo el Rompecabezas del Milenio. Yuugi estará indefenso ante mí... Y luego voy a acabar contigo-

-¿Qué?- Yami no lo creía. Trató de llamar a Yuugi por su vínculo, pero no sucedió nada. El vínculo no estaba bloquead, sino _cortado_. Y no podía escuchar ni ser escuchado.

-Nos veremos pronto, faraón- dijo la serpiente, y desapareció.

-¿Qué el Rompecabezas desapareció?- preguntó Anzu, asustada -¿Y Yami?-

-No lo encuentro, no responde y no sé dónde está- Yuugi no podía soportarlo. Yami nunca había desaparecido así, sin decir nada, y menos aún con el Rompecabezas.

-No te preocupes Yuugi, lo encontraremos- dijo Anzu, abrazando a su amigo –Con la ayuda de todos lo encontraremos y volverás a verlo pronto, tenlo por seguro-

-Gracias Anzu- dijo Yuugi, y se refugió en su hombro. La chica podía sentir cómo Yuugi empezaba a sollozar, y se impresionó ante eso. Yuugi nunca había demostrado ésa debilidad de forma tan profunda... Y menos frente a ella.

Estaban en la escuela, y Jounouchi no podía creerlo. ¿Yuugi sin el Rompecabezas? ¿Y sin Yami? Eso no podía ser, jamás había pasado antes y no podía estar pasando ahora... ¿O sí?

Honda tampoco podía creerlo, pero cuando vio a Yuugi se convenció. Eso iba en serio, y la fugaz idea que todo fuera una mala broma se esfumó al instante. Kaiba no les prestaba atención, o simulaba muy bien el no hacerlo, tecleando en su laptop. Al parecer no iba a desafiar a Amin ése día... Ahora Kaiba solo uqeria vencer al rubio, y no a Yuugi, según parecía.

Justo cuando Yami estaba tratando de dormirse, la serpiente reapareció. Dónde iba cuando no estaba con él y cómo, no lo sabía, pero ahora estaba dispuesto a luchar por su libertad.

Cuando sintió que la serpiente le tocaba el brazo, lo tomó con fuerza y tiró, haciendo que sus cabezas chocaran. La serpiente se separó, tomando su rostro entre sus manos, y Yami aprovechó para correr. La puerta había quedado semiabierta, y Yami creía que podría escapar, pero la serpiente fue mucho más rápida. Le envolvió el cuerpo con su cola y lo estampó contra el piso.

Yami quedó medio atontado por el golpe, pero pudo darse cuenta que la serpiente estaba ahora sobre él, furiosa, con la nariz ensangrentada. Pero de allí no salía sangre, sino algo entre negro y azul. La serpiente lo miró con furia, y entonces empezó a inclinarse sobre él.

Y así fue. A la salida tanto Amin como Kaiba desaparecieron. Anzu fue la primera en darse cuenta, y se lo hizo notar al resto del grupo. Mokuba se había reunido con ellos, pensando que sabrían en dónde estaba si nii-sama, pero un gran destello de energía detrás de la escuela los hizo correr hacia allá.

Pensaban que la carta de Amin, al no se una carta conocida, no funcionaría en los discos de duelo, pero sí lo había hecho. Y no sólo eso, sino que el golpe había sido demasiado fuerte. Kaiba estaba en el piso, y Amin estaba a su lado, tratando de hacerlo volver de la inconsciencia. Pero no fue eso lo que los impactó más, sino el monstruo que aún estaba en el campo de batalla.

Su pelo era negro, lacio y muy largo, pero no llegaba hasta el piso. Flotaba como si estuviera dentro de una gran burbuja de agua, y era porque la criatura estaba dentro de una gran burbuja de agua, que no tocaba el piso. Tenía todo el cuerpo, inclusive el rostro, cubierto de escamas azules. Su torso era musculoso y muy bien formado, al igual que sus brazos y en vez de dedos de las manos tenía largas agujas negras. Tenía dos enormes alas verdes que le salían de la espalda, como las alas de los demonios. De la cintura para abajo tenía una larga cola de serpiente, enrollada en el piso de la burbuja, mezclándose con su pelo. Tenía un brazalete de oro con forma de serpiente enrocada en su brazo derecho, una tiara con el mismo diseño en la cabeza y una pollera, similar a los que usaban los antiguos egipcios.

Pero eso no era lo más impactante. Sus ojos, similares a los de los gatos –o las serpientes, pesó Honda- les llegaban al espíritu y los congelaban. Mokuba empezó a temblar sin control, y Anzu tuvo que sostenerlo para que no cayera.

Se inclinó más hacia Yami, y por un momento el faraón creyó que iba a morderle el cuello. "Caí en manos de un vampiro egipcio, perfecto" pensó con ironía, pero no fue así. La serpiente siguió de largo y tomó una de sus muñecas. Clavó sus agudos colmillos, como dos agujas, en la muñeca de Yami, quien intentó zafarse. Pero no bebió su sangre. Eso le repugnaba desde su anterior vida en Egipto.

Liberó un poco de su veneno en el torrente sanguíneo de Yami, y luego se retiró. Deshizo lentamente sus anillos, dejándolo libre, sabiendo que no podría correr. Sus venenos podían actuar de inmediato, o muy lentamente, según su voluntad. Y ahora quería que actuara rápido.

-¿Alguna vez te preguntaste cómo es ser enterrado vivo, como una momia, sólo porque el faraón desaparece en el Reino de las Sombras?- fue lo último que escuchó Yami.

Bueno, tuve muchos problemas para hacer este capítulo, pero aquí está. El tema es que había escrito este capítulo y el siguiente, pero parte de éste se me borró, y tuve mucho trabajo en rehacerlo. Sepan disculpar la demora, pero de ahora en más no me demoraré más de dos semanas en actualizar mis Fics.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	6. Roces

Serpiente del Nilo

6: Roces

-No me dijiste cómo se llamaba- dijo Kaiba, en el desayuno de la mañana siguiente.

-No tiene un nombre como lo otros dioses. Sólo dice Dios del Nilo- respondió Amin, algo nervioso. Cada vez que Kaiba hablaba con él más de tres palabras era para hablar sobre ésa carta.

-Quiero comprarla-

-Disculpa, pero no la vendo. Es algo especial para mí-

-Todo tiene precio-

-Yo no-

-¿No era que lo judíos eran mercantilistas?-

-No todos. Así como no todos los japoneses comen arroz con palitos-

Silencio.

Mokuba quería no estar ahí.

-Te desafío a un duelo. Apostaré a Obelisco-

-No me gusta apostar, Kaiba-san- y continuó –Es demasiado valiosa para mí-

De uno de los tres fue el recuerdo de cómo Sugoroku había apostado y perdido el cuarto Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules.

-¿En verdad es tan rara? ¿O por qué la deseas tanto?- quiso saber Amin.

-Porque sólo yo puedo poseerla-

Amin se quedó todo el día que no había estado en la escuela en su habitación. Cuando Mokuba pasó frente a su habitación, escuchó unos murmullos de un dialecto que no conocía. No era parecido al español que a veces se le escapaba a Amin, era otro idioma más… raro que el español. La curiosidad venció, por primera vez en la vida, las lecciones de buena educación que su nii-sama le había enseñado. Había pasado _demasiado_ cerca, como para apoyar la oreja en la puerta, y no hizo ruido cuando giró el picaporte.

Vio a Amin, arrodillado, murmurando ésas frases que Mokuba no entendía. Entre las manos tenía una cadenita con una estrella de seis puntas, como si hubieran encimado dos triángulos (1) Estaba rezando. Mokuba se quedó estático, sintiéndose muy fuera de lugar. Y lo estaba. Había entrado sin permiso a la habitación de Amin, en vez de tocar la puerta, y no se esperaba esa escena. Su nii-sama nunca rezaba, y Mokuba pensaba que no creía en ninguna religión o dios. Pero por lo visto, Amin sí era religioso.

-Eso me tranquiliza- dijo Amin de repente.

Mokuba se sorprendió y dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Te escuché entrar, pero tenía que terminar mis oraciones- se levantó y miró a Mokuba –No quise asustarte-

-No es eso… perdón, entré sin permiso… no entendía en qué idiomas hablabas y…- Mokuba estaba muy nervioso, y muy avergonzado.

-Hebreo. Oraba en hebreo-

-¿Es como el latín de los cristianos?-

-No exactamente. El hebreo se usa más, en especial en los textos sagrados y en las ceremonias religiosas-

-Ah- Mokuba no sabía qué decir. Empezó a caminar hacia atrás, para irse, rojo de vergüenza. Se sentía avergonzado por haber interrumpido una escena privada de Amin.

-No te preocupes, no es nada. Pero ten más cuidado la próxima vez-

Mokuba asintió.

Yuugi ya ni quería salir de su habitación, y costaba enviarlo a la escuela. Suguroku estaba más que preocupado, y el resto del grupo, más todavía. Amin había hablado poco con Yuugi, pero eso le había bastado para entender el porqué el grupo estaba tan unido. Pero no le gustaba para nada el que el juego que tanto le gustaba tuviera raíces egipcias.

-¿No te parece que estás siendo un poco fanático?- le preguntó Jounouchi.

-Tengo mis razones para ser así- dijo Amin, medio apagado.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y se pude saber porqué?- Jounouchi ya estaba más que harto de ésa actitud de Amin.

-Porque:- Amin tomó aire y empezó –Mis abuelos paternos, que siempre vivieron y viven en Alemania y son cristianos fanáticos, dejaron de hablarle a mi padre cuando se enteraron que se iba a casar con mi madre, una judía. Y se enojaron aún más cuando se enteraron que se había convertido al judaísmo para casarse con mi madre, y que, para colmo, se iba a ir a un país tercemundista en el sur de América para casarse. Nunca más tuvieron contacto con mi familia, ni siquiera cuando nací yo. Las únicas dos cartas que nos enviaron fueron la más grande ofensa que nos pudieron haber hecho-

-¿Qué les enviaron?- preguntó Anzu.

-Una invitación para unirse a un partido nazi y otra para el Ku Kus Klan. En ésa época yo ya era amigo de Alicia, así que pueden imaginarse la ofensa que fue para toda la familia. Nunca más nos hablaron, salvo para mandar ésas ofensas a la inteligencia humana (2) Y en donde vivía tampoco me querían mucho… Era tímido y la mayoría de la población era cristiana, así que amigos tuve pocos y muchas veces me agredieron, a mí y a mi familia, sólo por ser de una religión diferente-

Amin se calló. Hacía años que se lo estaba guardando, y ya no podía más. El ambiente se volvió muy pesado de pronto. Yuugi levantó la vista.

-Así que por eso no te gustan las cosas egipcias… - dijo Anzu.

-Como el Rompecabezas del Milenio- dijo Kaiba, sin levantar la vista de su laptop.

Todos miraron a Kaiba un segundo y después a Amin. Éste se quedó quieto lo suficiente para respirar hondo, y después preguntó:

-¿Qué estás insinuando?-

-Nada. Sólo que es extraño que el Rompecabezas haya desaparecido después que alguien llegara… Con una carta que nadie había visto hasta entonces-

-¿Y para qué voy a querer ése Rompecabezas, Kaiba?- preguntó Amin, irritado.

-Eso solo tú lo sabes-

-Kaiba- con una vena saltándole en la frente –No me interesa cuánto la quieres, no voy a darte la carta del Dios del Nilo. Y menos si sigues intentándolo de _ésta_ forma-

-Era un artefacto egipcio de oro, muy antiguo y muy bien conservado… Se paga mucho por eso en el Mercado Negro…-

-Mira Kaiba- ahora Amin ya casi no se podía controlar, así que apoyó las manos a los lados del asiento de Kaiba, cerrando su laptop, para quedar cara a cara con el CEO –No me importa cuánto te moleste el que yo tenga esa carta, y tampoco me importan tus sarcasmos sobre mi religión o mi país… Pero no voy a tolerar que me insultes porque no obedezco tus órdenes, porque no soy tu empleado y porque no me puedes comprar. Así que si tenés algún problema conmigo, decímelo de frente en vez de dar golpes bajos. Deberías seguir el ejemplo de Mokuba, a él le perdono hasta que entre en mi habitación cuando rezo, porque sé que no lo hace a propósito. Pero la verdad Kaiba, tus tonterías me tienen harto. Así que si estás frustrado porque te diste cuenta que no puedes tener todo por tu dinero, no me culpes. Ya no eres un niño, así que madura de una vez-

Todos lo miraron, sobresaltados. La voz de Amin se había vuelto muy silbante, _como la de una serpiente_, pensó Anzu, y entonces una idea asaltó su cabeza. Tomó a Yuugi del brazo y lo sacó del aula, tratando que nadie se diera cuenta. Kaiba había abierto la boca por cinco segundos, pero luego la había cerrado con fuerza, apretando los dientes, y se levantó de su asiento, con una mirada que pocas veces le habían visto. Alguien iba a morir.

-¿Qué pasa, Anzu?- quiso saber Yuugi, cuando llegaron al patio.

-Yuugi, sospecho que algo le pasa a Amin, y quién le causa todo eso- dijo la chica, decidida.

-¿Qué?-

-Ése no era Amin. Es muy diferente a como es el verdadero. Y pensé a quién se parecía… Y se me vino a la cabeza las imágenes de Ryou y de Bakura-

Por un segundo Yuugi guardó silencio, asombrado. No lo había pensado. De hecho, no había pensado muchas cosas desde que Yami había desaparecido. Pero no podía ser.

-Pero Amin no tiene un Artículo del Milenio… Y él mismo dijo que no le gustaban las cosas egipcias… -

-¿Y la carta? No hay ningún dato sobre ella, y no parece ser una carta normal… Apareció justo a tiempo, la primera vez que lo hizo sólo Kaiba pudo verla, y perdió el conocimiento. ¿Puede ser que ésa carta cuente como Artículo del Milenio?-

-No sé… Siempre pensé que eran siete Artículos… No sabía que había un octavo- dijo Yuugi, confundido.

-Es algo que se me ocurrió cuando la atmósfera del aula cambió de repente. Es una idea loca, pero puede ser. Quizás ésa serpiente sea el Yami de Amin… -

-Pero los Yamis usualmente son humanos… O tienen apariencia humana… -

-Pero podría haber una excepción a la regla-

Yuugi parpadeó, sorprendido. No lo había pensado. Pero si Amin había dicho claramente que no le gustaban los egipcios...

-Y tal vez por eso su Yami sea tan malo- dijo Anzu, siguiendo su razonamiento –Los Yamis tienen al menos algo en común acuerdo con sus contrapartes, pero Amin no. Y tal vez por eso su Yami explota con tanta furia-

Yuugi no lo había pensado. Pero ahora una luz empezaba a brillar en su cabeza. ¿Acaso ésa carta sabía dónde se encontraba Yami?

(1) La Estrella de David. Es como la cruz para los judíos.

(2) "Es un insulto a la propia inteligencia" una frase de la canción "Vergüenza" del grupo español Ska-p.

Bueno, éste capítulo lo había terminado hace tiempo, pero se me borró el quinto en algunas partes y tuve que rescribirlo. Es por eso que éste se subió más rápido que los demás, y de ahora en más subiré dos capítulos por mes. Las cosas empiezan a aclararse, pero hay muchos secretos que aún no salen a la luz... Y sobre ésa serpiente van a correr ríos de tinta.

**Kaori asamiya**: OO Tanto os gustó? Me alegro! Me dieron muchos ánimos tus palabras, espero que este capítulo te guste también. Yo la borré por... asuntos personales, se podría decir. Pero ésta vez la publico hasta el final.

**M. G.**: En la época del virreinato, las mujeres argentinas estaban muy atrasadas con respecto a los modelos de vestidos europeos. Entonces corrieron al patio, y tomaron una jaula en forma de media esfera, que se saba para criar pollos. La pusieron bajo sus vestidos y entonces sí estuvieron a la moda, de ahí el nombre pollera. O sea, la parte de debajo de la cintura del vestido. Eso de la carta se verá luego, no te impacientes.

**NETED**: Yami esta vez va a ser bastante golpeado (y no sólo de forma literal) Y si creés que sufrió mucho, esperá a ver lo que le pasó a la Serpiente, y el porqué le tiene tanta bronca. Anzo va a tener más protagonismo en la continuación de éste fic.

Nos leemos

Naokun


	7. Yuugi desaparece

Serpiente del Nilo

-

7: Yuugi desaparece

-

_-Esa regla es sólo para los gatos y las pertenencias vivas del faraón- arguyó la serpiente._

_-Pero usted debe cumplir las leyes que han sido escritas- dijo el sacerdote._

_-Ni siquiera saben si ha muerto. Sólo tienen prisa por apaciguar la curiosidad del pueblo y de los esclavos, para evitar una revuelta-_

_-Así es, Hijo del Nilo, pero debemos hacerlo. Por el bien de Egipto-_

_-Por su bien, no por el bien de Egipto- dijo la serpiente, enojada._

_-De todos modos, los preparativos ya están hechos. Sólo vinimos a buscarlo-_

_-Me niego-_

_-Debe ir-_

_-Atem me prometió la libertad, y las promesas de un faraón siempre se cumplen-_

_-Oh, pero eso sólo se lo dijo a usted... A nosotros no nos dijo nada-_

_-Seth, por Anubis, déjate de tonterías. Sé lo que tramas y no caeré-_

_-Su familia opina diferente, Hijo del Nilo... –_

_-¿Qué?-_

_Por unos instantes, la serpiente se quedó estática. Seth sonreía. Y sabía que ésa sonrisa sólo la usaba cuando tenía todas las cartas ganadoras en la mano. Pudo ver en sus ojos que no mentía, y eso la llenó de furia._

_-Muy interesante, el haber nacido en familia de esclavos... Un gran honor para ésa familia, que no supo apreciar su verdadero valor... Pero el faraón dispuso que se enterraran todas sus pertenencias con él, y que si se necesitaban para algo, que se abriera su tumba y que se sacara lo necesario. Pero para eso se necesita un guardián... ¿Y qué mejor que el espíritu del Hijo del Nilo?-_

_-_

Y había accedido. Salvó a su familia, cuyo padre lo había despreciado por ser diferente y cuya madre trataba de protegerlo, aún a costa de su vida. Seth se había salido con la suya. Lo había sacado del camino, porque ella sabía lo que iba a pasar. Pero Seth era más rápido. Y por eso había ganado. Milenios atrás, en Egipto.

Pero ahora era diferente. Estaba furioso con Atem y con Seth. Tuvo una muerte lenta, enterrado vivo en la tumba del faraón. En la copa que le habían ofrecido había una gran cantidad de somnífero, y cuando despertó, no podía moverse. El funeral había terminado y allí se quedó, en la oscuridad de su sarcófago, envuelto en lino, sufriendo lentamente hasta que llegó su muerte.

Como serpiente era muy resistente al hambre. Pasaron dos semanas antes que pudiera morir. Y en ése tiempo lo atormentaron los recuerdos. Los de su madre y de su verdadera familia, que había sido asesinada luego del funeral del faraón. Los de la vez en que, desobedeciendo a su madre, vino para ver de cerca el palacio y lo nombraron Hijo del Nilo, por poder predecir muchos sucesos que los sacerdotes no veían. Todos los recuerdos dolorosos que no había querido recordar, ahora lo atormentaban. Y siguieron atormentando su alma durante milenios.

Por eso ahora quería venganza.

-

Anzu ya lo había notado. Amin era muy amable con todos, menos con Kaiba. Con Mokuba parecía tener un vínculo especial, pero con su nii-sama se sacaban chispas. Juono dejó de ser el blanco de los insultos de Kaiba, siendo sustituido por Amin. No eran palabras directas, pero las indirectas llovían cuando estaban juntos. Y Amin se volvía agresivo cuando el CEO lo insultaba. Principalmente, por su nacionalidad o su religión. Y eso Amin no lo toleraba.

Los insultos iban y venían en español, japonés, inglés, hebreo e Idish (1) Ya empezaba a hacerse famosa la rivalidad entre Seto Kaiba y Amin Vom Hügel. Y no sólo en la escuela, sino en todo lugar en el que se encontraban. Sólo cuando estaba Mokuba cesaban las hostilidades a un nivel más "normal". Pero la tensión siempre estaba en el aire.

-

Hasta que Anzu decidió dar el primer paso. Yuugi ya no quería salir de casa, y faltaba poco para que perdiera las ganas de vivir. Anzu debía hacer algo, y lo iba a hacer ahora, en ése instante.

Primero debía hablar con Amin sobre ésa carta. Ése había sido el punto de partida y de ahí debía empezar. Esperó a Amin a la salida, luego de haberse peleado con Kaiba, para variar, y lo tomó de la mano. Esto sorprendió mucho a Amin, ya que Alicia le había dicho que en Japón el contacto físico en público era muy extraño, y las chicas usualmente no tomaban la iniciativa. Lo llevó a un lugar apartado, entre las murmuraciones de los alumnos que los veían, y allí lo soltó.

-Amin, necesito que me ayudes y no aceptaré un no por respuesta- empezó Anzu, decidida.

-Eh, es... está bien, si puedo hacerlo- dijo Amin confundido.

-Primero quiero que me prometes que me dirás toda la verdad y que no me esconderás nada-

-Dentro de lo posible, lo prometo-

La chica tomó aire y empezó.

-Quiero que me hables sobre ésa carta, el Dios del Nilo-

-Ah, cómo te explico... – Amin se tomó la cabeza por un momento, y después empezó –Es algo que me llegó por correo, no tenía remitente y el sello era de Israel. No sabía para qué se usaba la carta, hasta que encontré a Alicia y empezamos a jugar Duelo de Monstruos, y ahí me enteré de los Dioses Egipcios... Y que ésta carta no había sido visto nunca. Me dijo que era más rara que el Mundo Toon... ¿De ésa había una sola carta que usó... Maximilian Pegasus?-

-Sí, así es-

-Bueno, y entonces empecé a jugar y nunca la había usado. Es más, creía que la había dejado en mi país, fuera de mi baraja, pero entonces apareció en el combate contra Kaiba, y ya viste lo que pasó. Está obsesionado con ella, y ya me tiene harto con sus indirectas. Y cada vez que saco la carta de mi baraja, aparece de nuevo. Y después empezaron a pasar... Cosas raras, y Alicia también las veía-

-¿Cosas raras? ¿Cómo cuáles?-

-De repente el día soleado se llenaba de nubes, a veces llovía, otras veces aparecía una niebla espesa, y un verano –escucháme bien, un _verano_- cayó nieve sólo sobre mi cuadra, incluso se congelaron las plantas de la plaza que está frente a mi casa. Y en la zona donde vivía en ése entonces no nevaba nunca. Y... creo que eso es todo- finalizó Amin.

-¿Y nunca tuviste sueños raros o cosas así? Con ése Dios del Nilo o con algún tipo de Serpiente-

-A veces, cuando era chico soñaba que me perseguía una Serpiente como ésa... Hasta que una vez me atrapó y no me hizo nada. Estaba sollozando y desde ésa vez nunca más me atacó. Es más, me sacaba de mis pesadillas, y nunca más me habló. Antes chillaba cosas... desagradables, pero después... –

-¿Después qué pasó?-

-Desapareció. Y más tarde, unos tres o cuatro meses, llegó esa carta rara-

-¿Y nunca más volviste a ver a ésa Serpiente?- Anzu estaba emocionada. Estaba llegando más hondo de lo que había supuesto.

-No, salvo ésa vez e que Kaiba me retó y salió ésa carta. Yo tenía siete en la mano, así que tenía que jugar una, y la puse en modo de defensa. Debía tener algún efecto flip escondido, porque arrasó con todos los monstruos de Kaiba. De hecho, nunca había jugado con ésos discos de duelo, y me impresionó la calidad delas imágenes. Perecían reales-

"Y tal vez lo fueran" pensó Anzu.

-

Apenas se despidió de Amin, Anzu fue a la tiende de juegos. Tenía que decírselo todo a Yuugi. Pero Yuugi no estaba. Lo buscó con su abuelo Sugoroku por toda la tienda, la casa, y hasta llamaron a sus amigos. Incluso a Kaiba. Amin tampoco había llegado, pero apenas lo hizo se comunicó con Anzu. No, Yuugi tampoco estaba con él, dijo Amin, y no lo había visto. Tampoco fue a la escuela.

Algo estaba mal. Terriblemente mal.

Yuugi nunca había salido antes sin avisar, y menos aún cuando en teoría estaba en su habitación. Allí había estado toda la mañana, durmiendo en su cama, según comprobó su propio abuelo. Pero desde el mediodía no había ido a verlo. Yuugi se había negado a comer.

Salieron a buscarlo, Amin incluido. Kaiba organizó una búsqueda por toda la ciudad, pero no había ni rastros de Yuugi. Bueno, sí, había una pista, pero era tan desconcertante que no sabían para dónde ir.

Habían encontrado la baraja de Yuugi.

Todas las cartas estaban allí, incluso la de los dioses Egipcios. Pero el tema era en _dónde_ la habían encontrado. El museo estaba cerrado ése día. ¿Qué hacía la baraja frente a un sarcófago con forma de serpiente?

-

-

Bueeeeeeno, decidí apresurar las cosas. El misterio se va a aclarar de a poco, y hay algunas... cosas que nadie ha sacado a la luz aún...

(1) Este idioma es uno de los másusados en la sociedad judía.

**M. G.**: Suguroku es Salomon,el abuelo de Yuugi. Cuando tengas otras dudas sobre mi idioma, pregunta nomàs.

**Kaori asamiya**: En este capítulo se explica algo de por qué la Serpiente le tiene tanto odio a Yami, pero aún más a Kaiba. Ahora me bajo tus capítulos y te dejo rewiews.

**NETHED**: Anzu va a tener mucho que ver, pero en la segunda parte del fic. La sangre del faraón no va a correr, pero creo que Kaiba va a terminar siendo comido por un dragón.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	8. Cuentos de serpientes

Serpiente del Nilo

-

8: Cuentos de serpientes

-

-Espero que esto te satisfaga- dijo la serpiente, en el oído de Yami –No quería estar lejos de ti-

Yami abrió los ojos, aún adormilado. El veneno aún hacía efecto sobre su cuerpo, y no podía levantarse. Era un somnífero muy potente, comprobó con alivio, en vez del veneno mortal que pensó en el primer momento. Estaba en su cama, en su vieja cama de faraón, pese a saber que había quedado dormido sobre el piso. Miró a la serpiente cuando ésta se acercó, pensando que había sido ella la que lo había llevado a su cama. Eso lo tomó por sorpresa. Pero mayor fue su sorpresa al ver a quién traía entre sus brazos.

Yuugi.

No estaba vestido como un faraón, pero sí como un príncipe. Incluso tenía pintados los ojos con polvos negros. Parecía dormido, y su expresión de angustia fue lo que más le preocupó a Yami.

Trató de levantarse, pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Aún estaba bajo los efectos del somnífero de la serpiente. Ella se acercó despacio, y puso a Yuugi al lado de Yami, sin ponerlos en contacto inmediato, pero Yami sabía que podría tocarlo dentro de poco. El somnífero empezaba a ceder terreno a la adrenalina que le causaba ver allí a Yuugi.

-Ni se te ocurra hacerle algo- dijo la serpiente, y se retiró.

-

-¿Pero cómo pudo haber pasado?- se preguntó Anzu por enésima vez.

-Museo cerrado, cámaras de vigilancia apagadas, sin seguridad porque todo era electrónico... ¿Nadie notó que el museo no tenía luz?- quiso saber Amin.

-Sí, pero cuando lo hicieron ya era tarde- dijo Mokuba.

-Pero lo que no entiendo es en dónde está Yuugi- dijo Juono –Nadie vio en dónde se metió, y tal vez pusieron allí su baraja para despistarnos-

-Puede ser- dijo Honda –pero algo no me termina de cerrar-

-Muchas cosas no cierran- dijo Kaiba, mirando fijo a Amin.

-¿Yuugi sabía que el museo estaba cerrado ése día por reparaciones?- preguntó Amin.

-No, se anunció hoy a la mañana por algunos problemas en el revoque de la sala egipcia- dijo Mokuba.

-¿Acaso eso podría haber sido la causa de la falla eléctrica? Quizás algún operario cometió un error o descubrió algo más- dijo Honda.

-Me parece una razón muy débil- dijo Amin –Debe haber algo más-

-¿Y qué se te ocurre?- preguntó Kaiba, con un tono extraño de voz.

-¿No lo habrán secuestrado?- interrumpió Juono.

-No llamaron pidiendo rescate- dijo Anzu –Y eso se le ocurrió primero al abuelo de Yuugi. El calmante aún le está haciendo efecto-

Volvieron a sumirse en el silencio, pensando alguna posibilidad que se les hubiera escapado. Kaiba no dejaba de mirar a Amin, y Mokuba sabía lo que eso significaba. Iba a haber tormenta.

-Vamos, Von Hügel- dijo Kaiba de repente. Todos lo miraron, extrañados.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Amin, confundido.

-Dije que vinieras conmigo, Gato-

-¿Gato?- preguntó Juono. Ahora sí que el nivel de desprecio de Kaiba hacia Amin había subido mucho.

-Mokuba, quédate aquí. Quiero hablar con el Gato-

Frente a la mirada incrédula de todos, Kaiba tomó a Amin del brazo y lo sacó afuera. El más sorprendido de todos era Amin, y sólo reaccionó cuando estaba afuera.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora?- preguntó Amin, confundido, cuando al fin pudo reaccionar.

-Vamos a Kaiba corp. y te explicaré-

-¿Eh?- Amin no entendía nada. Se subieron a la limusina de Kaiba y en todo el viaje, Amin miró extrañado al CEO, quien sólo miraba al frente. No volvieron a hablar hasta que llegaron al laboratorio de la compañía. Con sólo una mirada, todos los que estaban allí entendieron que debían retirarse.

-Quiero que me muestres ésa carta de nuevo- dijo el CEO, con vos seria, cuando estuvieron solos.

-Kaiba, no es el momento para estar hablando de cartas... –

-Muéstramela y sabrás qué estoy pensando-

Amin se la dio, sin entender. Sabía que Kaiba no se robaría la carta, que podía confiar en su palabra, por más que éstas lo hirieran a veces. Él quería ganarse la carta, con dinero o con su propia habilidad como duelista, eso lo sabía bien.

Kaiba puso la carta en la bandeja de una computadora, y la máquina empezó a examinarla.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- quiso saber Amin.

-Reviso si ésta carta tiene alguna similitud con los jeroglíficos encontrados hasta el momento-

-Espera un segundo. ¿Acaso no creías en eso de Egipto?-

-El juego existió en Egipto hace tiempo, eso es cierto. El resto son sólo leyendas sin sentido y tontos cuentos de hadas. Pero quiero saber el por qué esta carta apareció ahora-

-¿Y por qué me trajiste aquí?-

-Para que veas que no le haré nada a tu carta-

-No era eso lo que pensaba oír-

-¿Y qué pensabas oír? ¿Acaso creías que intentaría seducirte? (1)-

-No es eso... –

-No me importa-

-¿Esto en qué ayudará a Yuugi, si no crees en tu vida pasada en Egipto?-

Eso sorprendió a Kaiba. Amin era algo más perspicaz de lo que aparentaba.

-El sarcófago frente al que apareció la baraja de Yuugi es un descubrimiento nuevo, que aún no ha sido investigado. Pero yo tengo más información que todos los egiptólogos del mundo con sólo presionar un botón-

-Hiciste investigaciones privadas-

-Cuando quiero algo, siempre quiero lo mejor-

Amin no supo si esa fue una indirecta, pero se relajó. Kaiba no lo odiaba, después de todo. Sólo que no quería decírselo directamente.

-Te voy a ahorrar el trabajo. Sí hay una leyenda egipcia sobre un Dios serpiente, que se dijo que nació del Nilo. Pero es bastante confusa... Y quizás se haya confundido con... –

Amin no pudo seguir. Kaiba lo estaba mirando con ésos ojos de hielo que cortaban el aliento (2) Se levantó del asiento frente a la máquina, que seguía buscando entre miles de jeroglíficos, y caminó hasta donde estaba Amin.

-¿Así que sabía algo?-

-Tenía una sospecha, pero no creí que hubiera conexión. Es más, hay cuentos sobre ésa Serpiente, pero... –

-Empieza a hablar- Kaiba se había sentado frente a una mesa, y esperaba que Amin hiciera lo mismo.

-Como quieras-

-Hace mucho, Alicia me contó un cuento egipcio, que había aparecido en un papiro en una pirámide. El cuento estaba incompleto, o el papiro demasiado dañado, porque sólo se sabe de la historia hasta un punto. Cuenta la historia de cómo Bata (3), un egipcio común y corriente, llegó hasta el palacio del faraón como heredero, al rescatar a la princesa. Le ofrecieron su mano en matrimonio, y Bata aceptó, convirtiéndose en el príncipe de Egipto (4)

"Pero había algo que la princesa desconocía, y era una profecía o una leyenda que pesaba sobre Bata. El oráculo había dicho que un cocodrilo, un perro (5) o una serpiente sería la causa de su muerte, y cuando Bata se lo dijo a su esposa ésta se llenó de temor. Tenían muchos perros en el palacio, perros que se usaban para cazar. Una vez, estando de caza con Bata, los perros habían devorado a uno de sus acompañantes.

"Una noche, una serpiente se deslizó hasta la habitación de la pareja, y la princesa, notándolo, se apuró a darle leche a la serpiente hasta que ésta se durmió. Luego de contárselo a Bata, quien estaba dormido en ese momento, él le prometió que no moriría. Pero una noche, cuando estaban en las orillas del Nilo, vieron salir a un dios serpiente con torso, brazos y cabeza de hombre, cola de serpiente, alas de murciélago y garras largas y finas como lanzas.

-

Amin hizo silencio.

-¿Qué sucedió después?- preguntó Kaiba.

-Allí termina el relato. Pero se sabe que no era el final, porque había muchos papiros en mal estado-

Un sonido llamó la atención de ambos. La computadora había terminado de buscar lo que Kaiba le había pedido. Y lo que mostraba dejó muy sorprendido al CEO.

Un jeroglífico mostraba una Serpiente saliendo del Nilo. Una serpiente con torso, brazos y cabeza de hombre, cola de serpiente, alas de murciélago y garras largas y finas como lanzas.

Ése era el Dios del Nilo.

-

-

Hum... este capítulo me dejó satisfecha, en especial porque ése cuento de los tres animales realmente existe, aunque lo cambié en algunas partes porque lo leí hace mucho y no me acordaba de todos los detalles. Y ese fue uno de los puntos principales para escribir este Fic.

(1) y (2) Doble hummmmmm... ¿Un Kaiba/Amin, o un Amin/Kaiba? No, creo que por ahora no. Pero quizás, quizás, quizás... Ya me dieron la idea.

(3) Ése era un nombre egipcio de un cuento diferente, pero no me acordaba de cómo se llamaba el protagonista de ésta historia.

(4) Sí, también vi ésa película.

(5) No me acuerdo si era un perro o un águila. Pero este cuento realmente existió, y en verdad está incompleto.

**Serena14086**: Kaiba tiene un carácter bastante... peculiar. Debe ser bueno, muy, muuuuuuuuuy en el fondo. Yo intenté aprender japonés, pero me comió el cerebro. Se me olvidó todo. Muchas gracias por aclarare mis dudas.

**Escila**: Cuando quiera, chica. No, Sugoroku no va a ser una serpiente. De hehco, la que va a tener más protagonismo en la segunda parte va a ser Anzu.

**Nethed**: Kaiba va a estar entre las fauces de un dragón muy querido por él...Acá aparece Yuugi, pero va a estar con Yami por poco tiempo. Y noooooo, la Serpiente no tiene nada contra yuugi, es más, su odio no es completamente con Yami.

**Kaori Asamiya**: Sipes, Kaiba va a ser comida de dragón. A mí tam´poco me gusta hacerle eso a Yuugi, pero es necesario para el buen desarrollo de la historia.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	9. La historia de la Serpiente

Serpiente del Nilo

-

9: La historia de la Serpiente

-

-¿Qué tú qué?- no podía creerlo. Era algo inaudito, inesperado.

-Lo que oíste. Ellos están conmigo y ahí se van a quedar. Al menos hasta que reciba lo que quiero- dijo la Serpiente, con toda calma.

-¿Qué tú qué?- jamás lo habría esperado de ella, pero se lo estaba diciendo ahora.

-Es por eso que he estado esperando durante milenios. Y sé lo que vas a hacer, te conozco bien, Amin-

_-¿Qué tú hiciste qué?-_ casi no podía contener su furia.

-Quiero que Atem pague por lo que hizo. Por lo que _me_ hizo-

-Espera un momento. ¿Eso quiere decir que no me dijiste nada durante todo este tiempo? ¿Cuando te preguntaba sobre ellos y te decía lo preocupado que estaba, te quedaste sin decirme nada?-

-Es un asunto pendiente que tengo con Atem-

-¡ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO LO QUE TE HAYA HECHO! ¡DEVOLVÉ LO QUE TE ROBASTE Y HACÉ VOLVER A LAS PERSONAS QUE SECUESTRASTE! ¿¡ME OÍSTE!?- Amin no soportó más, e iba a seguir, cuando una sola palabra de la serpiente lo cortó.

-No-

-¿Cómo que no?-

-Me hicieron algo peor que a cualquiera de tus mártires religiosos. Sabes lo que me hizo, y esto es mi venganza-

-Yuugi es mi amigo, y no tenés derecho a hacerle lo que le estás haciendo-

-Eso es porque sufría mucho sin Atem, y ahora están juntos. Ahora no está triste, y mañana volverá al mundo real-

-¿Y qué tiene que ver Atem con Yuugi?-

-Será mejor que se lo preguntes a él mañana... Yo me voy a dormir-

-Te ordeno que te quedes aquí-

La serpiente se quedó estática. Amin nunca le había hablado en ése tono. Lo miró, confundida, hasta que adivinó lo que pensaba hacer.

-No lo harías... –

-¿Hacer qué?-

-Deshacerte de tu estrella. Es tu símbolo religioso-

-No pensaba hacer eso-

-¿Entonces?-

-Te voy a entregar a Kaiba-

-¿Qué?- estaba confundida. ¿De quién hablaba? -¿Quién?-

-_Seto_ _Kaiba_- dijo Amin, y continuó –Ya descubrió tu leyenda, yo se la conté-

-_¿Seth?_-

-S-E-T-O Kaiba. El hermano mayor de Mokuba-

-Si te llevaras tu Estrella de David (1) siempre contigo podría saberlo-

-Tienes razón, ahora te voy a llevar-

-¿Antes que Yuugi se vaya?-

Amin vaciló.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Le dije a Yuugi que si se quiere ir, se podrá ir mañana. Pero si no, se va a quedar conmigo. Aceptó el irse, porque cree que me va a ganar si me desafía. Pero si me entregas, no va a volver-

-Eres... una... –

-¿Serpiente mala? Oh, la vida me hizo así. Así que espera un día y piensa con la cabeza fría. Después hablamos-

El espíritu de la serpiente entró de nuevo en la Estrella de David, la misma que había estado habitando desde su muerte. Luego supo que ése se había convertido en un símbolo de su religión, y vio con asombro cómo los rosarios judíos eran muy similares al que él había llevado toda la vida. Su madre le había dicho que las estrellas eran los ojos de Jehová Dios, y por eso se la había hecho. Y por azares del destino, había llegado a manos de Amin.

Fue bastante difícil el lograr su confianza, más aún cuando la primera vez que apareció frente a él. Amin estaba medio dormido, y pensó que estaba soñando. Pero cuando se dio cuenta que eso era real, que _ella_ era real, y no parte de un sueño, quiso salir corriendo. Tenía diez años, y en ése entonces tenía muchos miedos. Tuvo que atraparlo con sus anillos y taparle la boca para que no gritara.

Y luego le dijo que no le haría daño, que sólo quería saber algunas cosas. Amin asintió, y no gritó, pese a que de tanto en tanto temblaba. La serpiente no tenía idea de dónde estaba, en qué lugar, tiempo o con quién. A Amin le llevó horas, hasta el amanecer explicarle lo básico para que se pudiera ubicar, y luego se durmió, hipnotizado por los ojos de la Serpiente. Porque eso era lo que más le atraía de ella. Sus ojos.

Ojos a veces negros, a veces azules como los suyos y a veces amarillos, como de un gato. Ésa fue la primera vez que la vio, y desde entonces asumió la responsabilidad de enseñarle todo con respecto al mundo en que vivía. Tuvieron que pasar por varias trabas: no sólo el disgusto de Amin por todo lo egipcio, las diferentes costumbres, las diferentes ceremonias de su religión, sino también el hecho de mantener escondida a la serpiente.

Tenía algunas ventajas: aprendió mucho sobre su pueblo, al menos durante el tiempo que estuvo esclavizado por los egipcios. El cuento que le había contado a Kaiba era sólo uno de muchos, además de muchas otras cosas que se había guardado para él. Sabía hacer perfumes, perfumes que duraban milenios y no perdían su fragancia, sabía mucho sobre la mitología y la historia egipcia, en especial porque la leyenda de la Serpiente aún reinaba sobre Egipto, y ella había sido la única en toda la historia en aparecer en el palacio del faraón.

Pero no fue la única en conocerlo. Los espíritus de los Artículos del Milenio también lo habían hecho, y si bien varios le guardaban mucho rencor, no podían compararse con ésa Serpiente. Y ahora ella se vengaría en el mismo juego que tanto gustaba al faraón.

El Juego de las Sombras.

-

-Yugi, ¿te sientes bien? ¿No te duele nada?- le preguntaba un preocupado Yami.

-No, estoy bien, no te preocupes- Yuugi sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

-¿Ella no te hizo nada? ¿Cómo te trajo hasta aquí?-

-No lo recuerdo muy bien... – Yuugi se levantó de la cama, al lado de Yami, y cerró los ojos, tratando de recordar –Estaba mirando las cartas de mi baraja cuando ví una víbora en el piso de mi habitación. Me asusté, porque parecía venenosa, pero me miró a los ojos y después no recuerdo bien... Estaba caminando, y ésa serpiente... Que era muy parecida a la que describiste... Me llevó y me vistió así. Incluso me puso el maquillaje, y luego me dio algo de beber. Creo que eso me hizo dormir-

-Yuugi, estaba muy preocupado por ti-

-Y yo también, Yami, ya no sabía qué hacer para encontrarte-

-¿Y qué ha pasado con ése Amin?-

-Yami... –

-Es en serio, quiero saber-

-Se mostró muy preocupado, y me ayudó en todo lo que pudo. No es alguien malo, Yami, se parece más a Bakura-

-Sí- dijo el faraón –Y ella se parece más a su Yami-

-

-

¿Aclaró algo las cosas? ¡Pues se va a venir la gran avalancha de avances! Ahora el Fic va a entrar a la recta final, a´si que estén listos para la acción...

**Serena140186**: Si puedo la próximoa os traigo la historia y te la paso hasta donde está traducida. Me refería a la película "El rey escorpión" Y quizás haga un Amin/Kaiba o un Kaiba/Animn (ya van vartias que me dieorn la idea)

**Kaori Asamiya**: Sep, dentro de poco Kaiba estará entre las fauces de un dragón. Eso de Amin/Kaiba o de Kaiba/amin si lo hago, lo hago aparte, no te preocupes.

**NETHED**: A ver... Anzu tiene mucho que ver con Amin, y en la segunda parte va a ser muy importante. Màs no te digo porque deschavo la historia.

Chau

Nakokun


	10. El desafìo de la Sepriente

Serpiente del Nilo

10: El desafío de la Serpiente

Cuando la Serpiente vino por Yuugi, ambos estaban dormidos. O eso aparentaban. Ella sabía que ambos estaban fingiendo, y no se molestó en irse. Se quedó allí un buen rato, mirándolos, sin hablar, hasta que...

-Dejen de hacerse los dormidos. Yuugi, es hora de que vuelvas a tu mundo, y no quiero escenas dramáticas. Yami se queda y punto-

-No quiero- dijo Yuugi, decidido, levantándose de la cama.

-Sabes que si no obedeces, les daré algo de mi veneno y lo haré igual-

-No lo toques- dijo Yami, levantándose con una mirada fiera.

-No lo haré si demuestra ser lo suficientemente civilizado- dijo la serpiente.

¡Te desafió a un duelo¡Si gano, Yami se va conmigo- dijo Yuugi.

-No. No quiero que alguien más se vaya al Reino de las Sombras-

¿Qué-

-Tal y como lo oyes. No sólo de Atem quiero vengarme. Él es una pieza, pero no la principal... Por más que haya sido monarca en su vida pasada-

¿Entonces...-

¿Entonces qué, pequeño-

¿Por qué me trajiste aquí-

-Eso pregúntaselo a Amin. Si lo encuentras antes que yo- levantó su mano, extendiéndola hacia Yuugi –Vamos-

-No sin Yami-

-Tu abuelo te espera-

Yuugi se quedó sin habla.

-Ya una vez tuviste que decidir entre tu abuelo o hacerla caso a Yami... ¿Recuerdas cuando él quería matar a Kaiba para poder pelear contra Pegasus¿Acaso esto te parece diferente? Si quieres te puedes quedar aquí... Pero no volverás a tu mundo, y serán mis sirvientes. Nunca volverás a ver a tu abuelo, quien ya se está muriendo de pena. Y si me traes a quien quiero, tal vez tengas una oportunidad de llevarte a tu yami... –

¿Qué es lo que quieres- preguntó Yuugi, vencido.

-Primero, tu Artículo del Milenio- dijo la Serpiente, extendiendo la mano. Yuugi vaciló, y miró a Yami. Éste asintió, y Yuugi se sacó el Rompecabezas, entregándoselo a la Serpiente –Y, lo más importante, _a Seto Kaiba_-

Cuando Yuugi salió de la estrella, lo primero que vio fue a Amin, mirándolo preocupado.

¡Yuugi¿Estás bien- se abalanzó sobre él, preocupado ¿No estás lastimado-

-Estoy bien, ella no me hizo nada-

Algo en la voz de Yuugi hizo que Amin se detuviera.

-Yuugi, no tengo palabras... Nunca pensé que ella fuera así, antes de venir a Japón no... No era así-

-Lo sé, y no es a Yami a quien más odia-

¿Eh-

-Quiere matar a Kaiba. Y me pidió que lo llevara con ella-

-Más te vale que no le hayas hecho nada, Atem- le dijo la Serpiente, recelosa.

-No soy como crees. Si me vieras tal cual soy, no estarías haciendo esto-

-Me tienes harto con tu ego, Atem. Alguien debería enseñarte algo de humildad... Quizás sí traiga a Yuugi para que te enseñe algunas cosas. Ese niño es adorable (1), incluso cuando se enoja. Cuando todo termine, los llevaré conmigo... pero no estoy seguro adónde-

¿A qué te refieres-

-Morí hace mucho Atem. Igual que tú. Para mí no existe dificultad alguna en ir a cualquier lugar... El Reino de las Sombras, el País de los Muertos, el mundo real... Y no importa cuántas personas haya, yo puedo hacer lo que sea-

¿Y por qué no sales de tu cárcel y te vas- preguntó Yami, sobador.

-Porque aún estás aquí. Y Seth aún está vivo-

Lo primero que hizo Yuugi al volver fue tomar el teléfono más cercano y marcar a su casa. Le contestó Anzu, quien se sorprendió muchísimo al oírlo.

¡Yuugi¡Estábamos muy preocupados por ti¿Estás bien¿Qué te pasó¿En dónde estás- dijo la chica, apenas lo oyó.

-Estoy bien, no me ha pasado nada y dile a mi abuelo que ya voy para all�- dijo Yuugi -Y Amin y Kaiba vendrán conmigo.

Miró a Amin, quien no despegaba los ojos del suelo. Se sentía terrible por todo lo que había pasado. No quiso salir de su habitación, pero Yuugi lo llevó de la mano hasta donde estaba Kaiba. Abrió la puerta sin golpear, y Kaiba se sorprendió al verlo, al verlo entrar, al verlo vestido y maquillado así, al verlo con Amin de la mano y, sobre todo, al verlo por primera vez entraba a un lugar sin esperar el permiso.

-Kaiba, Amin y yo tenemos muchas cosas que contarte. Pero primero debemos ir a casa de mi abuelo, y necesito que tú estés presente-

Yuugi había contado todo lo que había pasado. Cómo la Serpiente quería vengarse de Yami y de Kaiba, en especial de Kaiba, y cómo había conocido a Amin: cómo se lo había llevado, y cómo lo había hecho volver. Amin sentía que se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza.

-Así que la Serpiente engañaba al Gato- dijo Kaiba –No me sorprende. Es demasiado ingenuo, y más tonto que el Perro-

Amin levantó la vista, sorprendido. Esperaba que Kaiba le echara la culpa de todo, pero no lo había hecho. Es más, lo había defendido, o algo parecido.

-Ella decía que odiaba a un tal Seth... Y como tú.. bueno, como tú no creías en esas cosas, no pensé que tú fueras ése a quien se refería- dijo Amin, casi sin voz.

-Entonces le demostraré de qué estoy hecho- dijo el CEO, levantándose –Gato, vamos a donde ésa Serpiente y más te vale que no mientas. Vas a ir con nosotros-

¿Nosotros-

-Yuugi no va a dejarme en paz si no va. Tú no te vas a escapar, y más porque eres el que debe saber en dónde se esconde ésa cosa. Así que vámonos ya-

-Vaya, que rápidos son- dijo la Serpiente, mirando un espejo de agua –Atem, ahí viene tu contraparte, y viene con compañía... – Miró a Yami, quien estaba inmovilizado, en medio de un Círculo de los Hechizos. Estaba encadenado al piso, con las manos atrás de la espalda, aún con su ropa de faraón.

Yami no dijo nada. Sólo miró a la serpiente a los ojos.

-No te moverás hasta que Seth pague lo que me hizo-

-Kaiba no es un rival fácil de vencer-

-Tu nuca me has visto pelear... –

-Abre la puerta de ésa cosa para ir con ésa engendro del demonio- le dijo Kaiba a Amin.

Amin tomó nervioso su estrella, y dijo algunas palabras en hebreo. Una luz fría los envolvió a todos (aunque más que luz, parecía agua) y Yuugi, Seto y Amin desaparecieron. El resto de la banda se había quedado para ayudar al abuelo de Yuugi a reponerse... O eso creían.

-Se parece mucho al antiguo Egipto- dijo Kaiba, sorprendido.

-A ella le gusta mucho este ambiente... Siempre me contaba cosas sobre Egipto, aunque no me gustaban mucho al principio-

¿Y por qué le dices ella si es él- quiso saber Yuugi, aún vestido como un príncipe egipcio.

-Porque a las serpientes, no importa si son hombres o mujeres, se las trata siempre de ella. Es una costumbre antigua, no me preguntes por qué-

Frente a ellos se extendía una ciudad egipcia, que dormía en medio de una noche de Luna Llena. Las pirámides se recortaban a lo lejos, y en el mismo centro de la ciudad se alzaba, majestuoso, el palacio del faraón. Había antorchas alrededor de cada columna.

Kaiba no dijo nada. Sólo comenzó a andar hacia el palacio.

-Será mejor que andes con cuidado, Kaiba. Nunca la había visto así de enojada... Y no creo que se calme así como así-

-Quiere un duelo, y la venceré. Así podemos volver a nuestro mundo y dejamos encerrada a esa cosa. Y después nos darás una muy buena explicación, porque sé que no nos dijiste todo lo que sabes, Gato- miró a Amin con ojos de hielo –Y más te vale que hayas traído tu baraja-

-Eh... Sí, pero no sé de qué serviría. Ella quiere pelear contigo-

-Cállate Gato, y dinos en dónde está la Serpiente ésa-

-No se esfuercen- dijo la Serpiente –Yo los llevaré-

Allí estaba, sobre ellos, volando con sus enormes alas. Con un movimiento de sus manos, todos se encontraron en una arena de duelo. Pero esta era una de las antiguas arenas, y todos pudieron ver cuanto esplendor había tenido Egipto en sus años de gloria. Las antorchas iluminaban todo el lugar, y el incienso perfumaba el ambiente. Yuugi reconoció ése aroma: era le mismo que había en la habitación de Yami.

¿En dónde está Yami- preguntó, serio, a la serpiente.

-Él está aquí, no le he tocado un solo pelo- dijo la Serpiente, del otro lado de la arena, haciendo aparecer a Yami entre las sombras. Aún estaba sobre el Círculo de los hechizos, encadenado. Y tenía una mordaza hecha con vendas de lino –Si ganas, él se va... Pero si pierdes, Kaiba, todos se quedarán aquí... Como mis esclavos-

-No te tengo miedo, reptil asqueroso- dijo Kaiba.

-Pero aún hay más, **_Seth_**- dijo la Serpiente, con veneno en la voz. Con un movimiento de su mano, hizo aparecer otro Círculo de los Hechizos. Y allí...

(1) Nooooo, no va a haber Serpiente/Yuugi. No va a haber nada de eso en ÉSTE fic. En otros... No, tampoco, sería pederastia y zoofilia.

Sí, soy mala, los dejo en suspenso hasta el próximo capítulo. Y sí que va a ser largo... Y emocionante. ¿A que no adivinan quién es el segundo rehén de la Serpiente¿Cómo se llama la Serpiente¿Y qué relación tiene con el Dios del Nilo?

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	11. Dragón contra dragón

Serpiente del Nilo

-

11: Dragón contra dragón

-

¿Qué se supone que significa esto- preguntó Kaiba, aún sorprendido.

El otro Círculo de Hechizos estaba vacío.

-Eso lo averiguarás si me vences, _Seth_... –

-

Amin y Yuugi aparecieron en una pequeña tribuna, al costado de la arena de batalla. No sabían cómo habían llegado allí, pero no tuvieron tiempo para pensar mucho: el duelo estaba por comenzar.

-Si crees en un Dios, empieza a rezarle, Seth- le dijo la Serpiente.

-Déjate de tonterías y empieza- dijo Kaiba, serio.

-Oh, no, empezarás tú-

Kaiba, con un gruñido, sacó cinco cartas y una más y empezó el duelo.

-Coloco dos cartas bocabajo, e invoco a mi Lord de los Dragones. Lo equipo con dos flautas para invocar a mis tres Dragones Blancos de Ojos Azules ¡y luego, utilizaré la Polimerización para crear al Supremo Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules-

Yuugi estaba asombrado. Kaiba ya había usado ésa estrategia en Ciudad Batallas, y no esperaba que volviera a ser tan agresivo. Pero la Serpiente era de cuidado...

-Y ahora utilizaré mis cartas bocabajo. Deseos Solemnes y la Biblia de Salomón, quien me hace volver a mi fase de espera. ¡Ahora atacaré con mis dos monstruos directamente a tus puntos de vida-

Los monstruos se dirigieron directamente hacia la serpiente, atacándola directamente. 5700 puntos de daño directo, pero a la Serpiente pareció no afectarle. Es más, sonreía como si todo fuera muy gracioso.

-Ahora verás todo mi poder, Seth... Y verás que tan rápido puedo matar...-

"Para empezar, activaré mi carta de trampa: Mala reacción al Smochi. Lo que quiere decir que en vez de ganar puntos, los perderás, y aún no he terminado Seth..."

"Ahora usaré mi carta de Cambio de Corazón, Y el Lord de los dragones es mío... Con el Control Mental, tu Dragón pasa a estar bajo mi poder, y eso no es todo. Utilizaré Defusión, y tu Gran dragón pasan a ser tres... Y no, no pongas ésa cara Seth, porque aún no he terminado...

"Ahora sacrificaré a uno de tus Dragones y a tu Lord de los Dragones para llamar al Mago del Caos Negro... Y aún no he terminado, Seth, y aún no te atacaré... Con mi Pote de la codicia saco dos cartas más, y reviviré a tu amado Dragón... Para atacarte directamente a tus puntos vitales...

Dos dragones atacaron a Kaiba, quien recibió el impacto directo. Pero hubo algo más. En las veces anteriores, habían sido sólo ilusiones. Pero ahora el relámpago blanco de los dos dragones hizo sentir a Kaiba como si lo estuvieran electrocutando. _Y lo estaban electrocutando_.

-En poco tiempo, aunque no te haga sufrir todo lo que debes, serás derrotado, y entonces verás lo que es la furia de un Dios... -

Kaiba puso a un monstruo en modo de defensa, y una carta bocabajo.

-Vaya, te has acobardado Seth... Antes, en el palacio, luego de que el faraón desapareciera, no tenías ésa mirada... ¿Acaso te sorprende ver que alguien es superior a ti-

-Juega ya- dijo el CEO, con voz seca.

-Ahora verás, Seth... Este será el último turno. Para empezar, activo la destrucción de cartas, lo que nos obliga a sacar cinco cartas más de nuestros mazos... Y aquí es donde sufrirás. Para empezar, utilizaré Última Ofrenda, y colocaré una carta de monstruo en el campo. Ahora sacrificaré al segundo de tus dragones y a mi monstruo, la Maga de la Fe, para invocar al Mago Oscuro. Y por si no lo sabes, recuperaré la carta de Renace al Monstruo, para revivir a uno de tus Dragones Kaiba... Pero aquí no termina todo"

"Con mi carta de Polimerización, llamaré a tu Gran Dragon Blanco de Ojos Azules... ¡Ahora lo sacrificaré para invocar al Dragón Brillante de ojos azules! (1)" Un gigantesco dragón de plata, con alas metálicas y gemas en su cuerpo apareció en el campo.

"¡Activaré mi carta Trap Hole, y destruyo tu dragón!" dijo Kaiba, triunfante.

"Seth, se ve que no entiendes... Ésta carta no puede ser destruida por cartas de magia, trampa o efectos de monstruos... Y aún no he terminado. ¡Pago otros 500 puntos de vida e invoco a mi Hechicero de Magia Oscura (2), sacrificando a mi Mago del Caos Negro y a mi Mago Oscuro!"

Un hechicero imponente, más grande y poderoso que cualquiera que Yuugi o Kaiba hubieran visto, se alzó, majestuoso, en el campo de juego.

"Ahora Kaiba, te daré el honor de ser destruido por mi Dragón Brillante de Ojos Azules... Así que... ¡Ataca a su carta bocabajo, Hechicero de Magia Oscura!"

El monstruo de Kaiba fue destruido, y ahora Kaiba estaba desprotegido. El enorme Dragón era mucho más imponente que su Gran Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules, y sabía lo que le esperaba. Pero nunca esperó que fuera de ésa forma.

"_Cómetelo_"

¿Qué- dijo Yuugi, sorprendido.

-Así es, mi hermoso Dragón... _Puedes comértelo_- dijo la serpiente, con voz venenosa.

Hasta Atem se sorprendió, y miró a la Serpiente, sin poder creerlo. Pero no había duda en su mirada, ni tampoco compasión. La Serpiente miraba a Kaiba con una sonrisa psicótica, aún más que la de Yami Malik, Yuugi sintió miedo, por primera vez, ante la Serpiente. Mientras había estado con ella, había sido hasta _amable_ con él, pero ahora...

¡Detente, no lo hagas- gritó el pequeño, pero ya era tarde.

El enorme Dragón Brillante de Ojos Azules dio dos pasos para acercarse a Kaiba. Kaiba estaba paralizado, y no se podía mover de su lugar. Yuugi le gritaba, desesperado, y hasta trató de saltar de la tribuna para ir hasta donde se estaba realizando el duelo, pero el Dragón actuó antes.

Cuando Yuugi estaba a mitad de camino, el gigantesco Dragón Brillante de Ojos Azules de la Serpiente dio un rugido que hizo temblar las paredes. Y luego, de un veloz bocado, hizo desaparecer a Kaiba de la faz de la Tierra.

-

-

(1) y (2) Estas son dos de las cuatro cartas que venían con las entradas para ver la película de Yu Gi Oh! Pero como una amiga tenía contactos en el cine, en vez de tener dos cartas conseguimos trece, y además de tener una cada una tenemos hasta repetidas.

**Kaori Asamiya**: Sabía que todos iban a pensar que era Mokuba, así que no lo puse. En el pròximo cap�tulo vas a ver para què es ese c�rculo de hechizos, y eso de Serpiente Yuugi no creas que es TAN gracioso...

**Ce-at**: Me alegra que la sepriente te haya caído bien, aunque se "pase" un poco con lo que hace. Amin es un ersonaje original mío, y en el próximo capíulo vas a saber quién s en ealidad (¿Humano¿Él? Naaaaaaa)

**NETHED**: Oo ¿Serenity? No se me había ocurrido, pero como ves, no era ella. Eso de que te borren las historias ya ha pasado con varios, no sos la única víctima. Yanquis tenían que ser los administradores... Espero que no perdamos contacto.Y si piensan que ÉSTE capítulo fue emocionante, esperen a ver el que sigue. Pobre Mokuba, con lo que me encanta ése chico, se quedó sin hermano mayor.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	12. Amin, la Serpiente

Serpiente del Nilo

-

12: Amin, la Serpiente

-

Por unos momentos, el silencio reinó en todo el lugar. El enorme Dragón irguió la cabeza, dio un rugido aún más terrible que el anterior, y luego, desapareció. Yuugi, Atem y Amin no podían creerlo. En donde antes estaba Kaiba, ahora no había nada, y las paredes todavía retumbaban por los rugidos del dragón.

-...Kaiba... – susurró Yuugi.

"No puedo creerlo, realmente lo hizo" pensó Atem.

¡BATA-

Esa voz no era una conocida. Buscaron a su dueño y se encontraron con Amin, furioso, quien estaba por saltar de la tribuna hasta la arena.

-Bata, te ordeno que lo devuelvas-

¿Qué has dicho-

-_Dije que te detuvieras, Bata_-

Por un minuto, reinó el silencio en el lugar. Yuugi no podía cerrar la boca. Yami no la podía abrir. Y la Serpiente tampoco, por más que estuviera impresionada. Hasta que al fin reaccionó.

¿Cómo te atreves... _maldito esclavo_... a mencionar mi nombre (1) y a cuestionar las órdenes de tu dios-

-Tú no eres mi dios, y no soy tu esclavo-

¡Los judíos son esclavos de los egipcios desde antes de mi nacimiento-

Eso fue demasiado. Por primera vez Yuugi pudo sentir cómo una energía maligna rodeaba a Amin, inclusive estando lejos de él, hasta el punto de hacerlo temblar. _Eso sí le había llegado..._

-_Es... Suficiente... Maldito gusano subdesarrollado... _¡Tienes el orgullo tan grande que todo Egipto no pudo soportarlo-

¿Qué dices- bramó la Serpiente.

¡Lo que pienso¡Y te ordeno que regreses a Kaiba del Reino de las Sombras-

¿Y si no quiero- dijo la serpiente, con una actitud que a Amin lo desbordó.

Bajó de un salto la tribuna, y pasó al lado de Yuugi, quien seguía tirado en el piso por el impacto. El silencio reinó en todo el lugar, sólo se escuchaban los pasos de Amin y la respiración entrecortada de la Serpiente. Por un instante, todos pensaron que iba a desafiar a la Serpiente a un Duelo de las Sombras, pero no fue así. Cuando Amin llegó hasta donde estaba la Serpiente, la miró directo a los ojos, y, por primera vez, Bata vio algo diferente en sus ojos. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar.

En menos de un segundo, Amin le propinó un gancho al estómago, antes que empezaran las escamas de su cola. La Serpiente se dobló, retorciéndose de dolor y de sorpresa, y no pudo ver cuando Amin caminó hacia el Círculo de Hechizos vacío. Se arrancó la Estrella de David del cuello y, tomando su mazo, buscó una carta. Cuando la encontró, la puso en el suelo y se arrodilló frente al Círculo.

-Invoco los poderes de los Tres Dioses Egipcios, Stifler el Dragón del Cielo, Obelisco el Atormentador y el Dragón Alado de Ra, para que regresen a un mortal del Reino de las Sombras. El Dios del Nilo, el que no fue sellado, invoca su ayuda, para que traigan a Seto Kaiba de regreso-

Lo dijo con una voz tan neutra y queda que Yuugi y Yami no podían creer que era la suya. Y menos lo creyeron cuando el cuerpo de Amin se transformó. Su pelo pasó de ser rubio y corto a largo y negro, cayendo como una seda sobre sus hombros, sobre su espalda, sobre el piso a su alrededor, como una cascada de seda. Su cuerpo se cubrió de escamas azules, inclusive su rostro, como si fueran zafiros esculpidos por el mejor joyero de China (2) De la espalda, entre la cascada de seda que era su cabello, surgieron dos alas azules de dragón, que dejaban al ojiazul como un bebé dragón sietemesino. Su torso aumentó de musculatura, al igual que sus brazos. Sus manos pasaron a ser agujas negras, que brillaban como si fueran de cristal. Sus piernas fueron sustituidas por una larga cola de Serpiente, mucho más larga que la de Bata.

Cuando Kaiba apareció sobre el círculo de los Hechizos, cayó hacia delante, y Amin lo sostuvo. Con sólo una mirada hizo desaparecer las ataduras de Atem, quien fue corriendo hasta donde estaba Yuugi, quien no salía de su asombro.

"...deberías ver más de cerca de los que te rodean..."

"...Sólo quiero que mires bien..."

"...Tus naipes de _juguete_ no te van a servir ésta vez, así que será mejor que busques otra cosa..."

"...Ya lo hiciste hacer cosas _contra su voluntad_... Querías demostrarle que eras tú el más fuerte, y que él era tu **esclavo**, subordinado a tus caprichos..."

"...Ése no era Amin. Es muy diferente a como es el verdadero. Y pensé a quién se parecía… Y se me vino a la cabeza las imágenes de Ryou y de Bakura..."

"...No hay ningún dato sobre ella, y no parece ser una carta normal… Apareció justo a tiempo, la primera vez que lo hizo sólo Kaiba pudo verla, y perdió el conocimiento..."

"...¿Puede ser que ésa carta cuente como Artículo del Milenio?..."

"...Quizás ésa serpiente sea el Yami de Amin..."

"...podría haber una excepción a la regla..."

Todo eso se le vino a la cabeza a Yuugi y Yami. Pero una frase en especial fue el detonante.

_¿Acaso ésa carta sabía dónde se encontraba Yami?_

Sus ojos de Serpiente no eran fríos, pero tampoco irradiaban calidez. Amin se deslizó hasta donde estaban Yami y Yuugi, y les entregó a Kaiba, quien estaba desmayado, pero vivo. Bata apenas había reaccionado, y miraba a Amin con ojos desorbitados.

-Váyanse rápido, yo me encargo- les dijo, con su voz de Serpiente –Afuera está la puerta. Iré en cuento pueda-

Los ojos no eran los de Amin, pero tenían la misma expresión. Yami tuvo que tironear a Yuugi para que salieran, alejándose de las dos Serpientes. Bata ya estaba poniéndose de pie, y no tenía una expresión amigable en su rostro.

-Así que al fin despertaste, judío- le dijo, escupiendo veneno.

-Estaba esperando el momento para volver a enfrentarte- dijo Amin, con calma.

-Ahora sí voy a terminar contigo... – rabia, pura rabia.

¿En serio- quiso saber Amin, sin preocuparse –Desmientes tu inteligencia, Bata-

¡Que no digas mi nombre-

-Entonces compórtate como un ser civilizado-

¡Me he comportado con civilidad en mi vida y mira lo que me hicieron-

¿Y vas a pagarles con la misma moneda-

-Esto... es... suficiente- dijo Bata, con los dientes apretados –Sé que sólo puedes abrir la puerta una vez, y ahora la única opción que tienes es derrotarme-

¿Y quién dijo que quiero pelear contigo-

¿Alicia dirá lo mismo-

¿Qué estás diciendo-

-Alicia, tu amiguita, está esperándote en tu país... Y lo mismo tu familia y amigos. ¿Cómo se sentirían al saber que su hijo desapareció _misteriosamente_? Y sabes que soy el único que puede abrir la puerta para que te vayas... En un tiempo razonable, claro-

Después de un rato, Amin puso su baraja sobre el tablero de duelo, al otro lado del estadio.

-Sabía que comprenderías... – dijo la Serpiente, con una sonrisa maligna.

-

-

(1) "El nombre de una persona era para un egipcio una parte esencial de su ser. Bastaba conocerlo para poder ejercer una influencia benéfica o maléfica sobre su propietario. La vida y la muerte dependían del nombre, como enseñan las inscripciones funerarias que repiten numerosas veces el nombre del difunto para que su espíritu pueda sobrevivir a la destrucción del cadáver o a la de las imágenes que le representan" Es por eso que la Serpiente está tan enojada (_doblemente_ enojada) con Amin.

(2) Para más datos, lean "Agua, Fuego, Metal, Madera, Tierra" capítulo "Serpiente de Agua" de mi autoría. Es el único Fic que he escrito que nadie se arrepintió de leer.

Ya sabía yo que iban a pensar que el otro rehén era Mokuba, así que no lo puse. Es más, hasta pensé en poner otros personajes, pero al final quedó así. Eso de poner a Amin como Dios del Nilo fue un giro que se me ocurrió, porque nadie me lo propuso, y si nadie lo hace... Pues aquí estoy yo para escribirlo.

Ahora, una mala noticia. Tengo que estudiar para la facultad, así que este Fic NO va a quedar incompleto, pero voy a demorar en actualizar, espero sepan comprender. Algunos de mis Fis ya están escritos casi hasta el final, pero este estaba escrito hasta éste capítulo. Tiene continuación –planeada pero no escrita- donde va a aparecer Alicia Castro, la amiga de Amin, y van a verse más sorpresas sobre éstos dos.

**Kaori Asamiya**: Je, ese fue un golpe bien pegado, lo quería poner desde el principio. Si, me encantó la película, aunque como fuimos después del estreno no nos diron más cartas... Y digo más porque una amiga tenía contactos en un cine y tengo las cuatro cartas, y dos repetidas... Je, y eso que yo no le pedí nada, si se lo hubiera pedido... Che, no juzgues a las personas así, Mokuba tuvo que sufrir bastante, es normal que quiera tanto a su hermano. Eso de la Serpiente/Yuugi fue una idea algo pervertida que se me pasó por la cabeza, así que el mensaje sería "No saquen ideas apresuradas COMO YO" ¿Carta a los Reyes Magos¿Eso no es el 5 de Enero? Gracias por el rewiew.

**Ce-at**:Si, la Serpiente se pasó bastaaaante en el capítulo anterior. Atem se salvó _por ahora_, y todo gracias a Amin¿viste? Tanto que lo despreciaba y él lo salva.

**N.17**: Ese fue un buen susto¿verdad? Hace rato que quería poner ésa escena en algún fic, concretemanete en éste, y hacía bastante que lo había planeado. Kaiba va a sobrevivir, al menos hasta la segunda parte del Fic... Ahí no te aseguro nada. Gracias por el rewiew ¿Y qué es namarië?

**NETHED**: Mokuba me cae bien, es una cosita linda. Os apoyo al 100, si te puedo ayudar, avisame y veo qué puedo hacer por vos. La libertad de expresión existe, y no tiene derecho a privarte de ella. Gracias por tu rewiew.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	13. Despertar

Serpiente del Nilo

- O -

13: Despertar

- O -

Anzu estaba intranquila. Pro era algo normal, dada la situación.

Primero, Kaiba y Yuugi habían regresado, con el Rompecabezas del Milenio y Yami. Pero sin Amin.

Segundo, no querían decir nada sobre Amin, hasta a Kaiba se le notaba que quería decir algo, pero que se contenía.

Tercero, Amin había aparecido, pero con otra ropa e inconsciente.

Y ahora estaban en el hospital. Amin estaba lastimado, y era una suerte que estuviera en su forma humana –aunque sólo Yuugi, Yami y Kaiba lo hubieran visto en ésa forma- porque como Dios del Nilo pesaría muchísimo y, aunque hubieran logrado llevarlo al hospital, no sabían si lo curarían, o si alguien se animaría a acercársele.

Pero había algo que nadie sabía, excepto Yami. Amin tenía un olor extraño en su piel, y aunque sólo pudo olerlo por unos segundos, sabía de qué se trataba: kyphi, un perfume que se usaba como inductor del sueño. Y eso le daba mala espina.

Anzu también estaba alarmada y preocupada, y el detalle del perfume no se le había pasado por alto, aunque no recordara el nombre exacto. No sabía de dónde, pero lo conocía, y sabía lo que podía hacer. Pero Kaiba y Yuugi no sabían lo que significaba, y la situación no estaba como para ahondar en ésos detalles. Amin no reaccionaba y su amiga, Alicia, llamó, preocupada, porque creía que algo malo le había pasado. Fue inútil disuadirla. Dijo que iba para allá y colgó el teléfono.

O -

¿Qué habrá pasado entre ellos dos?- le preguntó Yuugi a Kaiba, en la sala de espera.

Tuvieron un duelo- dijo el CEO, sin expresión.

¿Y quién ganó?-

Kaiba no respondió. Tampoco lo sabía, aunque, si Amin estaba ahí y no Bata, eso quería decir que Amin había ganado... ¿o no¿Por qué el Gato estaba tan débil¿Y ése poder de convertirse en Serpiente, podría usarlo en el mundo real¿Y qué relación había entre Amin y la carta del Dios del Nilo?

Sabía que Yuugi se preguntaba las mismas cosas, así que no le preguntó. Ninguno tenía respuestas. Anzu no se separaba de Amin, y nadie sabía cómo iría a reaccionar su amiga, Alicia, al ver a Amin en ése estado. Ignoraban también si el que una chica estuviera al lado de su amigo la afectaría en algo.

¿Crees que quiera volver a su país con Amin?- preguntó el pequeño, luego de un largo silencio.

No lo sé- dijo Kaiba.

¿Y dónde estará ahora Bata¿Y sus barajas¿Dónde estarán?-

Eran preguntas sin sentido, porque ninguno de los dos tenía las respuestas, ni siquiera un intento de respuesta para alguna de ellas.

¿Amin tenía ésas ropas egipcias antes de volver? No se las ví puesta en ningún momento- preguntó Yuugi.

Quizás sea un último truco para engañarnos- dijo Kaiba

¿Crees eso de verdad?-

Puede ser-

¿Y dónde está Bata?-

En su mundo, o en el Reino de las Sombras-

¿Y si escapó?-

Entonces la volveremos a ver pronto-

O -

Los párpados le pesaban como ladrillos. Sentía que su cuerpo estaba sobre algo blando, y que alguien estaba a su lado, sin siquiera abrir los ojos. Era una energía conocida, aunque no se acordara de dónde. Durante un buen rato sólo se quedó allí, acostado, reuniendo energía para abrir los ojos.

Cuando lo hizo, vio que la muchacha japonesa de pelo castaño estaba dormida a su lado, sosteniendo su mano entre las suyas. Definitivamente ya no estaba en la arena del duelo, y su oponente no había dejado rastro. Había ganado, ésta vez sí, y no volvería a verlo.

Sonrió, más con la mirada que con la boca, porque aún estaba débil. Después de todo, no era lo que había planeado, pero ahora tenía un horizonte nuevo, y mucho más interesante. Y los ojos amarillos de Serpiente de Bata brillaron de maldad.

O -

O -

Hete aquí el final, algo más corto de lo planeado, pero final al fin. Esto no se termina aquí, sino que tiene continuación, donde Anzu y Alicia van a tener más participación. ¿Serán amigas o enemigas? Bueno, eso sólo el tiempo lo va a demostrar. Mil disculpas por la tardanza, tuve algunos problemas en la Facultad, pero salieron bien, o al menos, no tan mal.

**Serena140186**: Y bueno, no tiene importancia. Este es el final del éste fic, pero el próximo quién te dice... Es más, ya lo estoy planeando. Lo de Kaiba y Amin estaba pensado para golpear, por la sorpresa, y por lo visto, lo he logrado... Gracias por tu comentario.

**Ce-at**¿Pero por qué, si Atemu es un angelito que hace todo bien? Ya, también es humano, y comete errores. Espero que te guste el final de éste fic, y la continuación (que va a demorar por la facultad) pero que va a aparecer. Gracias por tu comentario.

**N.17**: Y lo he hecho, no he matado a Kaiba. Lo siento, no puedo hacer lo todo... En este fic. Gracias por aclarármelo, y espero que te guste el final.

**NETHED**: De nada, sólo apoyo a quienes se lo merecen. Tarde pero seguro, el final ya ha llegado. Anzu tendrá más protagonismo en la segunda parte del fic. Gracias por tu comentario y por la paciencia.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


End file.
